


Iron Rose

by DianaStargaze



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaStargaze/pseuds/DianaStargaze
Summary: Medieval high fantasy au. Crowned Prince Gajeel Redfox is about to be crowded king of Feroustine, his council is breathing down his neck about taking a wife and securing the line of succession. Gajeel doesn't believe there is a woman out there that can love him or that he would woo any woman. Maybe it just takes the right woman.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all just wanted to say that I was inspired to write this after reading Nocturna131’s Iron King over on fanfiction. It's a fun read and I totally recommend it. I loved the premise they came up with and wanted to take my own shot at it, anyway hope you enjoy :D

The crowned prince sat rigidly on the throne, no crown sat upon his head, not yet. He ran his finger over the iron work feeling it's edges, the ambassador was droning on through the formalities. Gajeel clenched his jaw wanting to skip the pomp and get to the point.  
“And so it brings me great joy your majesty to inform you that crowned Prince Natsu Dragneel and Princess Lucy Dragneel will be attending your conrination with some twenty Lord's and Lady's in attendance.”  
“Good.” Gajeel said politely. “Please inform Prince Natsu I look forward to his visit.” It had been nearly eight months since he had last seen his friend. That had been during his wedding to then Lady Lucy Heartfilia, their marriage had been arranged some three years prior, given that she was the only child of an extremely wealthy Lord of King Igneels it was a very good match. At first Natsu had been enraged at the idea of an arranged marriage but once he had met Lucy he was smitten and they had fallen in love. Gajeel had mocked him mercilessly for his attempts of wooing Lucy which while earnest had not always gone smoothly.  
“Well if that is all my Lord's.” Gajeel said rising from the throne, his crimson cloak rustled against his back as he rose from the prison of iron. From a distance the throne was beautiful intricately worked but in actuality it was the most uncomfortable chair in the world. One if Gajeel's ancestors had believed a king should never sit easily on his throne and thus the beautiful but terrifying throne was built. Gajeel walked towards the king's door which was set to the side of the throne his Shadow following close beside. The ambassadors and courtiers bowed as he walked away. Once they were into the hallway Gajeel let out a sigh,  
“I knew being King would be hard but not this tedious.” This earned a laugh from his Shadow, Panther Lily, the exceed had been assigned to the prince at his birth to guard him but Lily had become than a bodyguard he was Gajeel's closest friend and confident. Gajeel unclipped the heavy cloak and threw it to a passing servant.  
“Let's get some training in.” Gajeel said making his way down the hall towards the barracks, Lily close at his heel still in his battle form. Once they reached the training yard Gajeel removed his tunic and sword belt and grabbed a training sword. Ever since his father's death a year earlier he had spent even more time training, it was a wonderful distraction. His father King Metalicana had been assassinated but unknown enemies of the crown, his throat slit in his private study. After his death the kingdom had entered its year of morning. For one year the throne was to remain without a king and gave the royal family and people time to grieve and for the council to test the crowned prince to see if he was ready to rule. Gajeel's year had gone smoothly as the council had anticipated and a month ago had agreed that it was time he was coronated. The death of his father had hit Gajeel hard but he had put on a brave face for his siblings and kingdom, though he had taken to keeping a least one dagger on his person at all times. He had been the one find his father cold in a pool if his in blood, Gajeel knew the memory would haunt him for the rest of his life.  
He and Lily spared for several hours, even though Gajeel could use magic like every member of the royal family he still believed in being skilled with a sword and lance like his soldiers. There were other mages and other means of nullifying magic. Lily landed a blow to Gajeel's side sending him staggering. As Gajeel recovered a member of the council came into the training yard, he bowed and spoke,  
“Your highness there is a matter the council would like to discuss with you.” Gajeel turned back to Lily and kept sparing.  
“What is it now.” Gajeel grumbled, the council always had something to discuss with him these days.  
“Well with your majesties upcoming coronation we thought now might be a prudent time for your highness to consider taking a wife.” He said quickly and clearly. Gajeel countered one of of Lily's blows. He had expected this to come up at some point. Gajeel had no arranged marriage that his father had put in place before his death so now it fell to Gajeel to pick his own bride.  
“And who did you have in mind.” Gajeel grunted pressing his attack on Lily. He was certain that they had several candidates in mind.  
“With your highnesses permission the council will create a list of eligible ladies that will be attending the coronation. To give your grace a chance to meet the ladies before making any final decisions.” Gajeel got his blade on Lily's neck winning the match. Gajeel looked over his shoulder at the councilor.  
“Fine.” He said curtly. The councilor bowed and left the field. “I think that's enough for today, Lily.”  
“As you say my King.” Lily bowed deeply, Gajeel scowled at him.  
“I'm not king yet.” He snapped as Lily transformed to his smaller size and floated over to perch in Gajeel's shoulder.  
“You should start getting used to it. The coronation is only two months away.” Gajeel set his sword back in the rack and pulled on his tunic and strapped his belt back around his waist. Gajeel kept thinking about the council and who they would put on their little list. The two walked in silence back to Gajeel's apartments. Once the door was closed securely behind them Lily spoke up again.  
“I'm surprised the council broached your marriage this soon. I thought they would have waited until after the coronation.” Gajeel moved towards the sofa in front the fire unbuckling his sword belt and drawing out the blade to sharpen it. “I'm more surprised you agreed to let them draw up their list.” Lily continued when Gajeel didn't respond,  
“It will keep them out of my hair for the next few days at least.” Gajeel grumbled as he ran the whetstone along the edge of his blade. “It doesn't mean I'll pick any if the women they present.” Gajeel was keenly aware on why the council was pushing the marriage, it was so he could produce an heir. With the assassination of Metalicana the concern over the line of succession had become one if the council's top priorities. At the moment of his death the crown had passed from Metalicana to his eldest son Gajeel but Gajeel had no children so the throne would pass to his younger brother Rogue if he too was killed and finally to their younger sister Wendy. From there the line became more complicated with distant cousins that held claims on the throne. The council feared civil war if the line was broken. So the easiest way to avert this was for their new king to take a wife as quickly as possible and begin producing heirs just a quickly. Gajeel smiled to himself as he thought about his father, Metalicana had always said that Gajeel needed to smile more or he would scare away all the girls with his scowling. 'Well old man I'm sure you're getting a royal kick out of this.’

Gajeel had been right in agreeing with the council and for three days he had had peace and quiet. On the fourth day however one of the council members found him reading through some reports in his solar and informed him they had completed the list of eligible ladies.  
“Good, give it to me.” Gajeel said wanting to get through the process as quickly as he could. “Actually there is a bit more to this than a simple list. If your majesty would follow me.” Gajeel stood up storing the report he had been reading in his desk and followed. The councilor led him to one of the rooms they typically used for council meetings. Inside the large table had been pushed to the side to make room for about thirty or so stands each holding a portrait of a woman.  
“If you majesty sees any that interest you I can provide information about the lady.” Gajeel looked at the portraits, something about the whole process made his skin crawl. It was like they were horses being trotted out for his inspection but he played along and started to looking at them. The first one he asked about was of a beautiful woman with long fire red hair and stern expression.  
“That would be Princess Erza Titania Scarlet. She is an extremely skilled warrior but I will warn you she is known for her temper and is currently being courted by Lord Jellal.” Gajeel huffed and walked on skimming over the paintings. He inquired about serval more to appease his councilor but held no real interest in them. His mind was more preoccupied with the report he had been reading earlier. The portraits all started to look the same after a while. Then one caught his eye, it was different from the others.  
Most of the paintings held the woman front and center emphasising her features. But this one didn't, it looked as though it had been painted in a library the woman was sitting in a window seat reading. She had short cut sky blue hair and soft brown eyes trained on her book. Her clothing was simple and no jewels glittered on her fingers or at her throat. Gajeel thought of all the paintings this one looked the most honest.  
“Who is this.” He asked not looking away from the painting.  
“That is Lady Levy McGarden. She is currently the paramount lady in waiting to the Princess Lucy.” The councilor said. Gajeel thought it was odd he stopped there, all the other women had long histories being told to him why not her.  
“Tell me about her.” He prodded.  
“There's not much to say, she is a bookish girl, spends most days reading. Her family is old but not wealthy, her father acted as an ambassador for King Igneel till his death. The lady was orphaned by the Belamur Fever three years ago. She has been a Lady in waiting to Princess Lucy since her marriage to Prince Natsu. It appears they were friends before the princesses coronation.” 'Belamur’ Gajeel thought darkly. The Belamur Fever had ripped through the continent three years before devastating every land it touched. Gajeel and his sister Wendy had both fallen ill to it, Metalicana and Rogue had been moved to a palace in the country side to protect them from the plague. Everyone in the Kingdom had thought that the prince and princess would die but their mother had saved them losing her life to the fever in the process.  
“Lady McGarden.” Gajeel said under his breath, he smirked, maybe there was hope for him after all.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival

Chapter 2

The carriage rumbled along the well maintained road, Levy looked up from her book as they neared the capitol of Feroustine. Princess Lucy sat across from her cradling her husband's head in her lap. Levy giggled to herself at the sight if the Noble Crowned Prince Natsu Dragneel curled up weak as a lamb from motion sickness. His crown had fallen off some time ago but he had made no moves to put it back on.  
“We're nearly there now.” Lucy said soothingly running her fingers through his salmon pink hair as Natsu groaned rolling over to press his face against Lucy's now slightly swollen belly.   
“I hate these damn things.” He growled, his clothes were disheveled as he tried to keep himself from vomiting.   
“Your the one that decided to ride in the carriage and not on a horse.” She chidded playfully a bright giggle spilling from her lips, Levy had to agree with everyone that Lucy was nearly glowing now a days. Pregnancy suited her.  
“And leave you and the baby alone I don't think so.”Natsu shot back, giving Lucy an affection kiss on the stomach. Levy felt a like an intruder seeing this tender moment between husband and wife. She looked out the window to give them some privacy. Natsu had decided to suffer his motion sickness to stay near Lucy, who could no longer ride a horse due to her pregnancy. Levy thought it was a very sweet gesture. Two dozen guards rode around the carriage and supply wagons along with the two other Ladies in waiting Lucy had brought with her who had decided to ride today instead of sitting in a stuffy carriage all day. Levy couldn't blame them but she preferred the carriage as it allowed her to read as they moved along. She gazed out at the landscape of Feroustine, it was very different from what Levy was used to. It was a land of steep peaked mountains and deep hidden valleys. Only to open up suddenly into soft rolling hills. Pine trees dotted the landscape around them, it was midsummer so the open fields were dotted with splashes of color from wildflowers that bloomed in the bright sun. It was then as she gazed at the rolling hills she caught her first glimpse of the castle they would be staying in. It had tall elegant towers that had even taller metal spires rising from their peaks, from each spires waved a scarlet banner with a black dragon curling around itself on it. The stones that made up the castle were a deep grey that was veinned with red. It was quite imposing but was also rather beautiful. It looked like a castle that had been built up for years added to as the kingdom had grown over the centuries, Levy guessed this from the different huges in the stones and slight variation in style between the towers. The castle was placed atop a hill overlooking the city sprawling out around it. Their party made its way along the road to the gates, pacing cartes loaded with fruits and vegetables headed to the market from the fields. The farmers bowed their heads to the royals as the rolled past them.  
Levy gazed at the city as they reached the gates and the guards preformed their search. They looked through the carriage which earned them a growl from Prince Natsu. Levy had read extensively about the history of Feroustine and its capitol, she had never been outside of her home country and she wanted to be well informed before they arrived. Supposedly the city had been founded when dragons still flew through the sky's and it's walls had never been breached by an enemy. Levy could understand why, the walls stood nearly one hundred and fifty feet high and were over forty feet thick, high strong walls to make the citizens feel safe. The guards finished their search and their party rumbled into the city, citizens stared at the royal carvane as it rumbled past them.   
It took nearly an hour to make it to the castle gates, much to Natsu’s chagrin. Along the way Levy had marveled at the city around her, almost every building featured iron work of some kind and there was a smith on almost every corner. Feroustine’s wealth lay in it's mines, silver, gold, and other precious metals they had but iron was the most plentiful and they knew how to use it. They exported it to almost every other kingdom in the continent, along with the finest metal works, armor and weapons in the world. The carriage rolled through the castle gates, after another quick search, and into the courtyard. Security had been highetend extremely since the assassination of the king a year earlier. Levy looked at the group that waited to greet them in the courtyard. The soldiers all wore the same black and red uniforms with the royal crest worked on to their beast in steel grey thread and long black cloaks hanging from their shoulders. Each had a sword on their hip and a long pike in hand. The Lord's and Lady's of the court stood behind them, some smiled others looked serious most were dressed in shades of red. The royal family stood front and center, there was a little girl with dark blue hair with big brown eyes and was wearing a soft green dress, Levy figured that had to be the Princess Wendy, she looked like a very sweet young girl. Both of the princes were dressed in armor, it was made of black steel with red enamel detailing that looked like rune work and both wore heavy red cloaks that didn't stir in the wind. The smaller of the two also had shorter black hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail, he had a solum reserved look to him. Levy looked at the larger of the two princes, his hair fell down to his middle black a mass of wild black waves, studs of what looked like iron replaced his eyebrows and ran long the sides of his nose and there were two under his lower lip. He looked serious with deep red eyes that scanned the carriage. His armor was more intericate than his brothers, Levy knew this was Crowned Prince Gajeel, she had seen him from a distance at Lucy and Natsu's wedding but had not been formally introduced. The carriage rolled to a stop, much to relief of her prince. Natsu was given a moment to compose himself, setting his rose gold crown back on his head and straighten out his beep blue doublet, before throwing open the door smiling broadly as he walked out.   
“Hey there metal head.” He said completely informally to Gajeel, extending a hand jovially.   
“Flame brain.” Gajeel smirked back and grabbed Natsu's outstretched hand and the two men embraced each other affectionately. Levy knew that they had been fostered together under King Makarov from a young age and were very close but she hadn't expected them to be so casual with each other. Levy hurried out of the carriage so she could help Lucy descend the steps with ease. Her top priority was Lucy’s health, King Igneel had made it abundantly clear that nothing was to happen to the Princess while she was with child. It had actually taken Natsu a large amount of yelling to convince his father to allow Lucy to join him on the trip.  
“Princess Lucy.” Gajeel said with a smile as Lucy walked up to him, he took her hand and kissed it. “I see the rumors were true.” His eyes flicked to her belly and he winked at his friend. “If you need anything my personal physician is at your disposal.”   
“Thank you.” Lucy said sweetly, ignoring the wink. Levy had taken her position behind the royal couple smoothing out the creases in her light green dress, it was soft silk and not quite warm enough for Feroustine's cool summers. While this wasn't Levy's first time being around foreign royalty, it was her first time being a part if the guest party and not the host. It was interesting to take a back seat and watch the Feroustine Roylality put their best foot forward.   
“I don't believe you've met my brother and sister.” Gajeel said motioning to his siblings. “Prince Rogue and Princess Wendy.” They both bowed to the couple. Lucy and Natsu returned the gesture. It was then Lucy's turn to make her introduction.   
“Allow me to introduce my ladies in waiting.” Lucy said, Levy had been to focused on the royals to notice her fellow ladies appear beside her. “Lady Cana Alberona, Lady Bisca Mulan and Lady Levy McGarden.” Each woman curtsied at her name. The other fifteen Lord's and lady's that had would be representing King Igneel would be arriving closer to the day if the coronation. Levy was nervous, they would be staying here for over a month and she had never acted as an ambassador before. She curtsied deeply using all the grace and poise she could muster, first impressions were important and she wanted to make the best one possible. When Levy lifted her head she was met with the ruby eyes of Prince Gajeel. It startled her to say the least, she hadn't expected direct eye contact from the prince.  
“A pleasure.” He said in a deep rumbling voice inclining his head to them, but his eyes refused to leave Levy’s.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner

Chapter 3

After the introduction were completed the party was lead by several servants to their chambers so they could freshen up before dinner. Natsu had decided to stay behind to talk with Gajeel, meaning the ladies had a chance to talk freely. The ladies in waiting began unpacking some of the trunks that had been brought up since their arrival while Lucy relaxed on the sofa.   
“I will say that Rogue is quite handsome.” Cana purred as she fluffed out Lucy’s dress for dinner.   
“Both of the princes are.” Bisca added, unpacking some documents from a different trunk. “Though it seemed Prince Gajeel was focused on only one thing.” Bisca threw Levy a sly look.   
“What are you talking about?” Levy said blushing, she had noticed the way Gajeel had stared at her. Stared wasn’t quiet the right word, it had been more intense than that.   
“Oh please Levy he couldn’t take his eyes off you.” Cana said with an equally sly smile. “I wonder if he will try and court you.” Levy blushed deeper at the thought of being courted by a man who was about to be made a king. While her family had a drop of dragon blood and was an old one, she hardly saw herself as a worthy bride for a king.   
“I doubt it. I’m hardly worthy to be a queen.” She said politely trying to end the conversation.   
“Men don’t always want what is logical.” Cana said speaking from experience, it was well known that she was permiquise with the men of King Igneel’s court.   
“May I be excused my lady.” Levy said formally to Lucy not wanting to endure any more of Cana and Bisca’s taunts, though she knew they meant well but it was a subject that made her uncomfortable.  
“Yes, Levy I’m sure you want to rest as well.” Lucy said with a knowing look. Levy headed down the hall towards the room that was to be hers for the next month and a half. It was only a few doors down from where Lucy and Natsu would be staying, which was good in case Lucy needed anything. Levy grabbed the heavy iron door knob and pushed open the door. She gasped covering her mouth with her hands when she saw the room, the walls were covered in bookshelves and each shelf was packed with books. She squealed in delight running up to them to run her fingers along the spines. Some had titles she recognized but most she didn't, Levy eagerly pulled one off the shelf and went to sit in the window seat that looked out over the gardens. Levy didn't know if she had been given this room on purpose or if it was just good luck but she didn't care. Now she had more than enough books to she her through their visit. It was still three weeks before the coronation but Natsu had insisted on arriving early so he could spend time with his old friend. Levy had made sure to pack a small trunk full of books before they had left but she hadn't thought it would be enough.   
Levy sat in the window reading, not paying attention to the time till there was a knock on the door.   
“Yes?” She called not looking up from her book. The door opened and Lucy walked in looking around the room wide eyed.   
“Wow Lev I think they found the perfect room for you.” Levy noticed she had changed into a red velvet dress that hugged her body showing off her small baby bump, the daggered sleeves of the gown reached almost to the ground and were edged in gold. On her head Lucy wore a crown of rose gold wroght to look like flames.  
“I know it's perfect.” Levy said still reading, she on the other hand had yet to change for dinner. When ever she and Lucy were alone together there wasn't any bowing or my lady's said. They had been friends since they could walk so the formality seemed unimportant to them.   
“I bet Gajeel did this for you.” Lucy said smiling, this caused Levy to snap her head up from her book.   
“What? Don't be silly Lucy, I'm sure it was just a happy accident.” Levy honestly couldn't believe that a Prince she hadn't formally met until today would have done this for her. Lucy walked over to the window at sat next to Levy. “I saw the way he was staring at you this afternoon.” Lucy said with a teasing smile, Levy blushed.   
“I'm sure it's nothing.” Levy said, she was more relaxed talking about this with just Lucy than she had been with Bisca and Cana present.  
“Well from what Natsu has told me Gajeel's council has been putting a lot of pressure on him to take a wife. Ever since the king was assassinated there have been concerns about securing the throne and line of succession.” Lucy said placing a hand against her belly. “And not just here, such a bold move could mean trouble at home as well. I know King Igneel was very pleased when we made our announcement.” Levy thought about it for a moment. But, she just couldn't see a warrior prince like Gajeel trying to court someone like her.   
“I still don't think he meant anything by it. The room was probably just luck and I'm sure the staring was because of something simple like I reminded him of someone he knows.” Levy said setting her book down and standing up to get ready for dinner. Levy picked out a bright dress of orange silk with white embroidery around the edges, it was simple and elegant emphasising what curves she had but was still modest. Once she was ready the two women headed down to dinner.  
Lucy and Levy walked down the hall towards the dining room past large portraits in ornate frames. Levy noticed the men in the portraits all looked similar, they all had jet black hair, red eyes, and piercings that studded their brows, along the sides of the nose, below the lip, and up their ears. The other thing they all had in common was they all wore was a circlet of black iron studded with rubies. Levy figured that they were the former kings and she also wondered about the piercings and if they were traditional for the king to have seeing as Gajeel had the same ones. They made it to the dining hall, people were milling about talking casually, it was a rather large group with all the lords and ladies from Gajeel’s court. Levy and Lucy were each given a drink and started to mill about, Levy chatted with some of Gajeel's retainers before the herald announced the arrival of the royal family. The guest moved into position around the table as Gajeel, Rogue and Wendy took their places. The princes had changed from their armor. Rogue now wore a red velvet doublet trimmed in black satin, the royal insignia sewn over his heart. Gajeel was wearing a black brocade with the insignia worked in red over his. Levy was seated between Bisca and a woman she hadn't met before about half way down the table. From the card on the woman's plate she read the name Lady Juvia Lockser, Juvia had long true blue hair that fell down her back in long waves, a kind but sad face and wore a gown on light ice blue trimmed in soft white fur. Gajeel made a quick toast thanking them all for being there then sat down as the first course was brought out to the delight of the guest.   
“Lady Juvia correct?” Levy inquired politely to the blue haired woman next to her. Juvia looked over at her with big blue doe eyes.  
“Yes, and you are Lady Levy if I'm not mistaken.” Juvia returned with a polite smile, she had a slight shyness about her Levy noted. “Is this your first time to the capitol?”   
“Yes, actually my first time to this country.” Levy admitted. Her father had been an ambassador for their king but she had never traveled with him. He would never be gone long and her mother's poor health prevented travel so Levy would stay at home.  
“Well I hope you find it to your liking.” Juvia said smiling more confidently now. Levy found Juvia easy to talk to and they feel into friendly conversation. Levy learned that Juvia was a distant cousin to the royals and was talented water mage.   
“Do you practice magic?” Juvia asked as the meat course was cleared away.   
“A bit I mostly work with script magic and enchantments.” Levy said with a slight blush, she had never really been found of the large bombastic styles of magic used in fighting preferring the subtlety of script magic. “Nothing as exciting as your magic I'm sure.” Juvia paused for a moment thinking.  
“There may actually something you can help Prince Gajeel with.” Juvia said, then smiled. “We can bring it up to him after dinner.” Levy smiled nervously, she looked up see Gajeel looking at her. It was an intense stare like he was trying to solve a puzzle. Levy blushed and looked down at her plate. Now she was somewhat dreading the end of the meal and because of this dinner seemed to fly by and before she realized it Levy was being lead by Juvia over to Gajeel. He was talking with Natsu about something but broke off at their approach.   
“Juvia, I see you met Lady McGarden.” Gajeel said formally, the look he gave Levy then wasn’t as intense as that he had sent her during dinner but it was still intimidating.   
“Yes, and she told me that she's a script mage. And, I was thinking she might be able to help with that door up in the North Tower.” Juvia said with smile but Levy could that something unsaid was lurking behind it. From what Juvia had said she and Gajeel had been very close when they were children, so Levy figured that there was more being meant than was being said.   
“Really? Do you have experience breaking enchantments.” Gajeel asked looking directly into Levy's eyes.   
“A bit. I would need to know more about the enhancement before I could try.” Levy said keeping eye contact, she was usually shy around new people and with Gajeel it was even worse. Yet now the conversation was turning to area where she was confident she was determined to hold her own against this man. Even if he had intimidated her every time he laid his eyes on her. Natsu burst out laughing,   
“Levy's just being modest. She's probably the smartest woman in Findrum.” Levy blushed deeply at his praise.   
“Highness please your exaggerating.” She whispered, Levy had grown closer to Natsu since the wedding but in her mind he would always be her prince first.   
“Oh don't give me that Levy. How many languages do you speak again?” He prodded, Levy knew that he was trying to get her to boast about herself.  
“Twenty fluently and another thirteen partially.” Levy said with a smile, her language skills had been one of her father's greatest prides. She had surpassed him by the age of ten which had made him smile for days. “I don't know how many times she's stepped in at court to act as an interpreter. I mean she basically saved a trade negotiation with Alcana.” Natsu boosted, Levy felt herself going even brighter red. While she was proud of her achievements having someone boost so openly about them made her a bit uncomfortable.   
“Do you speak my mother tongue then?” Gajeel asked in Feroustine, Levy noticed that Juvia perked up at the language.   
“Yes, it was one of the first I learned.” Levy responded with a perfect accent.   
“You speak my language as if born to it. Interesting.” Gajeel said with a smirk. “But I wonder if you know all the languages of my kingdom.” He had changed then to a language only used by the miners of the black steel mountains. Levy smiled, she could play this game.   
“I find it useful to know the language of your eastern miners. They are more agreeable when you can speak their language.” Gajeel let out a sharp laugh at that.   
“Very well.” He said the smirk darkening. Gajeel then spoke in a language Levy had only experienced a handful of times. It was very old the language rooted in dragons. “Then let's see if you can understand what I am saying now, half pint.” Levy felt her cheeks go bright pink, but the smirk on Gajeel's face told her he had meant what he said.   
“Half pint. That is hardly Noble of you to call a lady.” She retorted using the dragon language, she was more clumsy at it than he was. He laughed again,   
“But no one else can understand us. So why not get away with it, short stuff.” There was a playful wickedness in his eyes. Levy looked away and realized that people were starting to stare at them.   
“That was quite impressive, my lady.” Gajeel said seriously switching back to the common tongue, he acted as though he had said nothing out of the ordinary. “Well for this enchantment we were discussing, it was cast by King Erteros some two hundred years ago. No one's been able to get through it since then.” Levy was turned away from her early embracement as she felt her mind starting to race through the details she had read about Feroustine's history.   
“Erteros, yes I remember that name.” Levy said thinking. “He was supposedly an alchemist was he not?”   
“Yes he was.” Gajeel said surprised that she knew that. “The North Tower was his laboratory. I'm surprised you know that.” Natsu who had been sitting quietly during their language debate spoke back up.   
“When Levy found out we were coming here she must have read every book in the library about Feroustine.” He said chuckling. Levy feeling emboldened by her back and forth with Gajeel spoke up,  
“I prefer to be educated on the places I visit. So as not to make a fool of myself.” She said raising her eyebrow at her prince. Natsu quickly shut his mouth at that not wanting to have that incident rehashed infront if his friend.   
“She’s got you there, darling.” Lucy said appearing at his side. Natsu wrapped an arm protectively around his wife's waist and kissed her temple.   
“Let's not bring that up again please.” Natsu begged Lucy. Gajeel chuckled darkly,  
“Whatever this story is I must hear it someday.” Levy giggled, there was a reason she had to step in the Alcana trade deal and it hadn't ended well for her prince.   
“Not if I have anything to say about it, metal head.” Natsu snarled back, but it was not in a malicious it was far more playful. “By the way we still need have another sparring match, I owe you for the last one.”   
“I'll never turn down an opportunity to knock you in the dirt.” Gajeel said smirking, cracking his knuckles.   
“I do think it's time I retired.” Lucy said with a small sigh, Levy could tell she wanted to get away before any fighting broke out. “The baby's had enough excitement for one day.” She excused herself and made for the door.  
“I'll go with you, my lady.” Levy said, she curtsied to the princes and followed Lucy from the hall, her orange skirts swirling brightly behind her as she went.  
“So you're really going to try and court her?” Natsu asked as the ladies left the hall.   
“Do you think I'm being foolish?” Gajeel asked honestly. Natsu shrugged,  
“You can do what you want your about to be king.” Gajeel sighed and looked down at the floor, he was completely out if his depths with this.   
“Hey,” Natsu placed a hand on his shoulder, “just be yourself with her. And you already did a great job giving her the room filled with books.” Gajeel felt a smile pulling at his lips. 'Well at least I can't be any worse at it than he was.’

“Now what did he say to you?” Lucy asked once they were safely back in Lucy and Natsu's apartments. She sounded like a common girl gossiping than the regal princess she was.   
“He called me a half pint and short stuff in the old dragon tongue.” Levy said blushing madly. “I just couldn't believe he would call me that.” Lucy laughed heartily at this, she moved towards the changing screen. Levy followed and began to unlace her dress.  
“From what Natsu has told me about Gajeel that sounds completely like him.” Lucy continued to giggle. “I mean you see how they call each other names. I think it's their way of showing affection.” Levy helped her slip into a simple nightgown and then into bed, all the while not speaking just running over the evening events in her mind.  
“Do you need anything else?” Levy asked once Lucy was tucked in.   
“No I think I'll be fine. I'm just glad that damn morning sickness has passed.” She added with a weak smile, Levy had helped her through the worst of it and Lucy had praised every god above when the constant illness had finally left her. Levy nodded and slipped off to her own room. She didn’t feel like sleeping, she was much more of a night owl, instead she went to the book shelves and began to look for anything that might help her break the enchantment. She lite several candles, changed into her nightgown, grabbed a few promising volumes from the shelves and the curled up in the window seat to read. 

Gajeel walked through the gardens enjoying the night air, he had changed from his formal dinner attire into a simple black tunic and light cream colored trousers. He kept replaying the night over and over in his mind. Levy had been beautiful, he liked that she dressed simply and didn’t wear a lot of jewelry. Her hair had been tied back with a white silk ribbon that had stood out brilliantly against her hair. His council wasn’t very happy with his choice, Levy had been added to the list just to fill it out not to be a serious candidate. They had really wanted him to pursue Princess Minerva, an alliance with her Kingdom would be most beneficial but he had heard about her from Rogue and had no desire to spend the rest of his life with that woman. During dinner he couldn’t help but keep looking over at Levy as she chatted with Juvia. It had been a strategic move to put his cousin next to her. Gajeel had spoken with Juvia after dinner to glene a few new details about Levy. Rogue had even gabbed him in the ribs at one point to stop his staring.   
“You’re staring at her like she’s prey. Back off a bit.” Rogue had hissed in his ear. Then they had had their little debate. The fact that she had some fire in her excited him, he liked that she would rise against his jests. Gajeel breathed deeply the night was cool and crisp, he looked up at his castle, one of the windows still had light shining in it. Most of the castle was asleep by now and he wondered who would still be awake so late. Thanks to his heightened senses he could see that it was Levy curled up in the window seat of her room. She was reading her eyes moving quickly across the page. Gajeel could see she was wearing a simple white nightgown, her hair was loose not tied back like it had been at dinner. He wondered what she was reading.  
“Gajeel.” Lily called from behind him. “You shouldn’t go wandering around at night, my prince.”  
“I know Lily I just wanted a bit of air.” Gajeel said looking away from Levy’s window. Lily floated over and landed on his shoulder.  
“She is an interesting woman.” Lily said smirking at Gajeel. “I was impressed that she was willing to stand up to you, and you could have been a bit more of a gentleman.” Gajeel had forgotten that Lily would have been hiding in one of the corners during dinner, and he spoke the dragon language.   
“Yeah I know but her face was priceless.” Gajeel smirked to himself, seeing her face turn red like that had been worth it. “I’ll apologies to her tomorrow.” He said to Lily who was raising an eyebrow at him. Gajeel turned at walked back toward the west wing.   
“I received a report this evening from Commander Jura.” Lily whispered to Gajeel as they made their way up the hall.   
“And?” Gajeel felt himself tense at the mention of Jura.  
“I'm afraid nothing. These assassins were highly skilled, so far any leads we had have run cold.” Lily paused weighing his words. “I afraid, my prince, that after so long it is unlikely we will discover who killed the king.” Gajeel's anger boiled up, he had been afraid of this. But, after a year of searching they had found nothing. He wanted vengeance for his father but it seemed like his murders had slipped through Gajeel's fingers.   
“I know, Lily.” He said controlling his anger. “I think it's time we stop, we've run out of leads and chasing ghost won't bring my father back.” Gajeel felt the words cut through him like a knife to the heart.   
“That is wise choice.” Lily said placing his paw on Gajeel's shoulder. It may have been wise but Gajeel hated himself for making it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The North Tower

Chapter 4

Levy woke the next morning to someone knocking on her door. She raised her head groggily, she had read late into the night and had only gone to bed when she heard the bells toll the third hour.   
“Yes?” Levy called still mostly asleep. The door swung open and a young serving girl came in carrying a tray of food. She curtsied to Levy and sat the try down on the table near the window.  
“Good morning m’lady. Prince Gajeel sends his regards and bids you join him at the North Tower once you have broken your fast.” Levy rubbed the sleep from hers eyes and thanked the girl.   
“Does Princess Lucy know about this?” Levy asked through a yawn.   
“Yes, m’lady. She was informed you would be absent today.” The girl replied calmly.  
“What's your name?” Levy asked as she got out of bed and began looking for a dress.   
“Joanna, m’lady.” Joanna looked no older than Levy with mousy brown hair and soft green eyes.   
“Well it's very nice to meet you Joanna.” Levy said with a smile. “Can you tell me is the North Tower cold?” Levy suspected it might be given it had been abandoned for two hundred years why would they bother warming it.   
“Yes, m’lady. No one goes up there.” Joanna moved a bit closer to Levy. “They say it's haunted by the Pale Queen.” She whispered.   
“The Pale Queen?” Levy asked, she hadn't read anything about this Pale Queen.   
“Yes, m’lady. She was wife to the Alchemist King but when he left her for a younger woman she threw herself from the top of the tower. People say you can still see her on moonless nights walking around and around the top of the tower.” Joanna said in earnest. Levy thought about the story. Even if it was a silly legend, which in her opinion it probably was, there might be some truth to be found in it. If the queen had killed herself it might explain why the king had sealed up the tower.   
“Don't worry Joanna, I'm sure I'll be perfectly fine.” Levy said giving the girl a bright smile as she pulled out a heavy dress of deep green velvet.   
“As you say, m’lady.” Joanna answered meekly, but Levy could tell the girl wasn't convinced. After she had dressed and eaten Levy grabbed up her books and followed Joanna to North Tower. It was on the far side of the castle and Levy could tell it was hardly used. Fabric was draped across what little furniture was still there and dust lay thickly on the ground. Levy could see a pair a footprints in the dust that lay before them, from the look of them it was a man. They walked a little further on to see Gajeel standing near an ornament door. Joanna and Levy curtsied saying,  
“Good morning your grace.”  
“Good morning my lady.” Gajeel said bowing his head to Levy. “Thank you, Joanna you may go.” Joanna curtsied again and disappeared down the hall. Levy set her books down on a table that was near the door. She didn't know how to begin a conversation with Gajeel so instead she started to inspect the door. Gajeel stood back quietly as Levy began working. She ran her fingers across the door frame and hinges.  
“Can it not be broken down by force?” She asked, Gajeel chuckled.   
“No, Rogue and I must have tried a hundred time when we were kids.” Levy started looking at the carving in the door running her fingers over them.  
“This is absolutely fascinating.” She whispered to herself. “Joanna mentioned a legend about this tower to me, can you tell me more?” She asked not taking her eyes away from the door.   
“The Pale Queen, you mean?” Gajeel raised his eyebrow, he wasn't surprised by this at all. “The story the servants tell their children is that she killed herself after the king left her for a younger woman. But, according to our histories there was no such incident. And I find it hard to believe.”   
“Why is that?” Levy asked curiously.   
“All the king's of Feroustine have been dragon slayers. We have dragon traits so when we take a mate it's for life, no exceptions.” Gajeel said seriously. Levy hmmed slightly at this, then pressed firmly against one of the marks on the door. A glowing text appeared on the door written out in spell runes.   
“Oh this is amazing. I've never seen rune work this old still functional.” Levy cooed at the door. Gajeel watched her eyes light up as she pulled a ribbon from her pocket and tied up her hair.   
“Is there anything you need?” He asked sitting down on one of the covered chairs he had pulled over.   
“Not right now.” Levy said looking away from the door. “You don't have to stay, your grace. I'm just going to be reading and writing I'm sure it will be very boring for you.” Gajeel folded his hands under his chin.   
“I'm interested. I want to be here when you get this door open.” He said smiling at Levy. She turned back to the door tracing one of the carvings.   
“I don't know if I can break this in a single day, it may take a while.” Levy said honestly, she knew that Gajeel had more important things to do than watch her work.   
“Like I said I'm interested.” 

Gajeel spent the rest of the day with Levy. They didn't speak much, she would ask him questions about his ancestors, the tower or the castle then go back to scribbling down notes and trying to work out the rune system. He had to admit he was fascinated by how she worked and the little things she did, like how her hair would fall around her eyes then she would sweep it back behind her ear and how she talked while she worked seemingly talking to him and no one at the same time. Gajeel looked out the window to see the sun was starting to set.  
“Alright that's enough for today.” He said grabbing the book Levy had been reading snapping it shut.   
“No wait I was almost there.” She protested, as he held the book over his head out of her reach. He chuckled as she fruitlessly jumped to try and grab it back.   
“You really are a half pint, you know that.” Gajeel smirked at her, Levy puffed out her cheeks angrily but he could tell she was biting back what she wanted to say because of who he was. “Come walk with me before dinner.” He said with what he hoped was a genuine smile. Levy looked slightly taken aback.   
“If your highness insist.” She answered softly.   
“I do.” Gajeel answered setting the book down with the others. “Follow me.” He led them out of the gardens. The sun was sinking low in sky casting long shadows across the garden. “When do you think you'll break the enchantment.” Gajeel asked politely, he was desperate to make some kind of conversation.  
“I'm still not sure. I've only scratched the surface, this is the most complicated enchantment I've ever seen.” She paused looking up at him smiling. “It's wonderful to have this big of a challenge for me to work on.”   
“I'm glad you found something to entertain yourself with.” Gajeel said smiling back. They walked along for a while till they came across open circle on the garden, in the center was a large white marble sculpture of a regal looking woman her face looked up towards the sky and her hands were held together palms out. Levy was intrigued by the plant growing from them. It looked like a trail of roses but the leaves were a deeper green and the blossoms had midnight black petals. She moved closer to inspect the strange flowers, their perfume was light and sweet she reached out a had to touch one but recoiled.  
“Ouch.” She yelped applying pressure to blood that now oozed from her finger tips.   
“Be careful.” Gajeel said with a growl taking her hand in his looking at the cut. It wasn't deep thankfully.   
“What kind of roses are these? I've never seen anything like them.” Levy stated still in wonder over the flowers. Gajeel pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it against her fingers.   
“Black Iron Roses.” He said looking at Levy who still gaped at the flowers, his calloused hands wrapping around her delicate fingers. “They only grow in my kingdom. It’s said the first King, Black Steel, planted them for his bride. She was one of the Fair Folk so as a wedding gift he created these roses, a joining of iron and earth, of him and her.”   
“What a romantic,” Levy mused, “they are quite beautiful.” She said pulling her hand away from Gajeel's curling her fingers around the cloth.   
“It's said only the king can pick them.” Gajeel told her, looking at the roses.  
“Are they enchanted?” She inquired looking closer at the roses but not touching them.   
“No,” Gajeel chuckled, “it’s far simpler than that.” He reached out his hand it was covered in iron scales, he grasped the rose without fear and plucked it with ease. Gajeel brushed away away the needle like thorns. “For you, my lady.” He said as he handed her the rose. Levy took it and pressed the rose to her nose breathing deeply.   
“Thank you.” She whispered, she looked beautiful hazel eyes blinking up at him over the rose as the setting sunlight played in her hair. Gajeel wanted that moment to last forever.   
For the next three days they entered a kind of pattern. They would meet at the North Tower in the morning, Levy would being working on the enchantment and Gajeel would either watch her work, read, or sharpen his blades. He would have to leave her every now and then to attend to his duties but always returned. They began to talk more, Levy talked about her books telling Gajeel about her favorites and he would listen. He had never been an extremely talkative person so he was happy to let her guide their conversation.   
“So what made you and your brother try to break down this door?” Levy asked as she flipped through one of her books.  
“Well we were young bored and stupid.” Gajeel laughed at the memory. “Father had told us that we wouldn't be able to get through but we tried anyway. I accidentally broke Rogue's nose in the process. Mother was so mad she threatened to skin us if she ever caught us up her again and Father just laughed. Apparently he had tried something similar when he was young.” Levy laughed along with Gajeel imagining the young princes being berated by their mother.   
“I wish I had siblings growing up.” Levy said wistfully. Her mother had barely survived giving birth to her and had never conceived again. So Levy had grown up with books as her playmates along with the occasional visit to see Lucy.   
“They can be a real pain sometimes.” Gajeel gumpled thinking about all the trouble he had gotten into in his youth.   
“Still it must have been nice.” Levy said with a soft smile as she turned back to her work. She was so close to figuring it out she could taste it. Gajeel sat back and watched as she puzzled over her work.  
“I just need to figure out this line.” Levy mumbled to herself, sweeping her hair behind her ear. Then suddenly the answer hit her. “That's it!” She screamed as she started to write at a frantic pace.   
“Did you figure it out?” Gajeel asked hopefully leaning forward in his chair, as Levy made the final translation.   
“Yes, your ancestor was a genuine genius. I wondered why the last part made no sense and it was because he had translate the runes through the dragon language first!” Levy grabbed up the magic quill she needed to rewrite the runes. Gajeel watched as the new runes of gold appeared across the old ones, there was a loud click and the door creaked open. Levy beamed up at him.  
“Your highness.” She said motioning towards the door. Gajeel was surprised, impressed, and disappointed all a the same time.  
“I think you should be the first. After all if it weren't for you we wouldn't be here.” Gajeel said with a slight bow. Levy smiled and pushed the door open inside was a dimly lit room full of dust and cobwebs. Levy stepped over the threshold Gajeel standing right behind her. Then a powerful shock wave crashed into her causing her to yell as she was thrown forcefully backwards into Gajeel's chest. He was thankful for his fast reflexes and caught Levy with ease. He held her protectively against him as a raspy voice issued from the room.   
“Only Iron Blood may enter here.” It slowly croaked out. Levy now recovered from the shock wave realized how she was positioned. Her hands were fisted into Gajeel's tunic and her head rested against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her, one around her shoulders the other around her waist. She blushed at the intimacy of their position. Levy pulled away.  
“It sounds like only a member of your family can enter the tower.” Levy said as Gajeel's hands slowly released her. He glared at the room.  
“If it's blood it wants,” Gajeel growled pulling his dirk from his belt and slicing it across his palm, Levy yelped. “Then have it!” He flung his hand towards the room sending out a small shower of red droplets. They collided with a invisible barrier which hissed a popped before dispelling.   
“Your highness.” Levy gasped as she grabbed his hand looking at the deep cut he had made. “That was reckless and you didn't know it would work.” Levy chastised as she pulled the silk ribbon from her hair and tied it around his hand.   
“It's nothing I'm a fast healer.” Gajeel grunted. He usually hated being fused over but feeling her delicate hands on his own was nice so he didn't protest her. She wrapped the silk tight around the wound and secured it in a knot.   
“There that should do for now.” Levy said finally, her eyes turned back to the door. “Well we might as well test it out.” She said taking a step forward. Gajeel caught hold of her arm stopping her.   
“Wait at least let me call a guard to test it.” Levy heard the concern in his voice and found it touching.   
“I can handle myself.” Levy said with a smile brushed his hand away and walked into the room. She was ready this time but no blast of energy came at her. Her footsteps were dampened by the thick dust on the floor. She made it to the center of the room and did a small twirl sending her skirt spinning around her. “See no danger.” Levy said with almost a laugh in her voice. Gajeel let out a sigh of relief and followed her into the room.  
“And you called me reckless.” He grumbled, as the began to explore the tower. They found old alchemical equipment, journals, books and notes in abondance. None of it made any sense to Gajeel but Levy looked like she was in heaven. Finally they made it to the top of the tower and found a ladder that led to roof. Levy assened first and Gajeel had admit that he didn't mind the view as she did. When she came out onto the roof the wind whipped at her skirts and hair sending them fluttering, but the view was breathtaking. Levy walked towards the railing looking out at the scene before her. The world was rolled out before her, the city looked like a child's toy from atop the tower and beyond the rolling plains that surrounded them leading to the steep snow covered mountains in the distance.   
“It's beautiful.” Levy breathed completely lost in the view before her.   
“Yes it is.” Gajeel replied, she hadn't even noticed he was standing next to her. His long hair was flying in the wind as he gazed out across his kingdom. The notion was still strange to him, all his life it had been his father's kingdom and now it was all about to be his. It felt like someone had set a mountain on his shoulders and seeing it laid out before him didn't help. A small hand touched his arm gently.   
“What's wrong.” Levy asked in a gentle voice.   
“Nothing.” Gajeel grunted looking over at her, he noticed she was shivering from the wind. Gajeel acted boldly, it was the only way he knew how to. He reached out his arm and wrapped it around Levy's shoulders drawing her to his side. She went momentarily ridgid at the contact but sighed in relief at the warmth from his body. They stood like that for a long while neither speaking but it was a comfortable silence. Levy felt completely at ease she even rested her head lightly against Gajeel’s chest, until a voice called to them from the ladder.   
“My prince.” Gajeel dropped his arm from Levy's shoulders and turned to see Lily making his way towards them, he was in his smaller form so Gajeel knew there wasn’t any danger.   
“What is it Lily?” Gajeel asked more gruffly than normal. He was frustrated that his moment with Levy had been brought to and end.   
“I was sent to find Lady McGarden.” The exceed turned his attention to Levy. “My Lady, Princess Lucy request your presence immediately.” Levy felt her chest tighten.   
“Is something wrong? Is it the baby?” The fear was plain in her voice.   
“No my lady. She merely request to see you. She is waiting in her chambers.” Lily said in a gentle tone. Levy let out a sigh of relief, she thanked Lily quickly and descended the ladder. Gajeel glared at Lily.  
“You really know how to kill a mood, cat.” He growled, Lily chuckled.  
“Forgive me, but you have been monopolising the lady for the last four days.” Lily said bluntly, Gajeel smirked. Levy had been at his side as much as he could have her there and he was starting to like it that way.   
“So now that your little project has been completed what’s your next move?” Lily asked speaking as though discussing a battle strategy. Gajeel groaned he hadn’t honestly expected Levy to be able to break the enchantment, his family had been trying for over a century and she had done it in four days.   
“I don’t know.” He growled, he had planned on using the enchantment as a way to get close to her but now that was over.   
“Well then what about this tower?” Lily asked.  
“Have the court historian start going through everything. And, have to the tower cleaned up and repaired. I’m sure we’ll find some use for it.” Gajeel instructed, he needed to come up with a new plan.  
“Also,” Lily added as Gajeel headed towards the ladder, “we received word that Prince Sting and Princess Minerva set out from Sabertooth today and that Prince Laxus left Tenrou day before yesterday.”   
“Good.” Gajeel said descending the ladder. Laxus would be a welcome addition to Natsu and Sting was very close to his brother so Rogue would be happy, but Minerva would complicate matters. The council was still hounding him to pursue her over Levy. 

Levy made her way to Lucy’s chamber as quickly as she was able to. She had since memorized the way from the North Tower to where they were staying. Levy held up her skirts as she ran down the halls her footsteps echoing off the walls as she hurried. She reached the door and knocked on it politely.   
“Come in.” Lucy’s voice said. Levy opened the door to see Lucy sitting by the window doing needlework.   
“You summoned me, Princess.” Levy said with a smile. Lucy set aside her needlework, rolling her eyes at Levy’s words.  
“I haven’t seen you in nearly four days.” Lucy said resting her hand against her belly. “It seems Gajeel is making an effort to court you.” Levy blushed and moved to sit next to her.   
“He is a little gruff, but he is actually rather sweet.” Levy said smiling to herself. During their time together while she worked he had tended to her ever need. Gajeel was a quiet man, Levy liked that they could sit together for hours not saying a word and be completely content.   
“So are you going to accept if he proposes?” Lucy asked bluntly.   
“Lucy! We hardly know each other.” Levy said defensively. Lucy was a mess of laughter.   
“Well he's a man of action. I'll bet you now that he proposes to you before we return home.” Lucy said with a wink. Levy blushed as she imagined Gajeel asking for her hand. But, her heart sunk slightly. She wouldn't be able to say yes, at least not right away. Levy had sworn a solemn oath to stay with Lucy through her pregnancy, were ever she went Levy would go as well.


	5. 5

Chapter 5

A week had passed since Levy had broken the enchantment on the North Tower. She still spent a great deal of time there helping the court historians go through the mountains of journals, books, and other documents. Gajeel was frustrated, he was no longer alone with her. Every time they were in the tower together the historians buzzed about asking her questions as their organized the late king's work. No matter how he tried he just couldn’t seem to get any time to be alone with Levy. He stood next to Levy as she unfurled a massive scroll onto the desk in front of them. Her hair was pulled up like it always was when he was working.  
“I thought you might find this interesting.” She said with a smile, Gajeel stepped closer to her so his arm was lightly pressed against hers. Levy twitched away trying to remain formal, she had noticed Gajeel doing kind of things like this, an accidental brush of his hand over hers, standing closer to her than he had to, his arm brushing against hers when they stood together. Gajeel looked at the map she had rolled out, it appeared to be a blueprint of the castle. But, there were other passages he had never seen before on the map.   
“I think the king was mapping the secret passages of the castle.” Levy said smiling, she had been amazed when she found such a detailed collection of maps. “You see these marks here.” She pointed at a small insignia drawn on one if the passages. “This is a blood rune. I think some of the passages have blood barriers like the one that was on the tower.” Gajeel leaned closer to the map realizing where that tunnel led from.   
“Those are the king's apartments.” He said, slightly horse.  
“Yes I think the blood barriers were added to the some of the passages so that only the royal family could use them.” Levy paused. “They were probably added to escape routes incase the castle was ever taken.” She looked up at Gajeel and saw his eyes had narrowed and he looked extremely serious. “Your highness?” She could tell that something was seriously wrong.  
“How many maps like this have you found?” Levy was surprised by the harshness in his voice.   
“Six,” she said her voice slightly shaking.   
“Has anyone else seen them?” He spoke in the same cold voice.   
“No one besides you. I only just found them.” Gajeel nodded.   
“Good, Lily.” Gajeel barked, and the exceed appeared from the shadows in his battle form.  
“Yes, my prince.”   
“I want you to search for any more of the maps. Then secure them in the archives, take a small team of your most trusted guards and start searching the passages. We need to know if they are still functional.” Gajeel said commandingly. Levy was shocked, she had thought the map would interest him but not cause this much of a fuse. Pantherlily grabbed up the maps Levy had found so far and quickly began searching the rest of the tower. Gajeel grabbed Levy's arm and started pulling her from the tower.   
“Your highness where are we going?” Levy asked, she was starting to panic.   
“I need your help. I have to find out if the assassins who killed my father knew about the passages.” Gajeel said now nearly running, Levy was sprinting to keep up with him. He lead her down the halls to the west wing of the castle. Gajeel didn't even have to think about where he was going, he could have been blindfolded and he would be able to move around the castle with ease. Levy was panting by the time they made it to the king's apartments. Gajeel pushed the door open forcefully. The room looked exactly as it had the last time he had been there. His father's papers strewn across his desk, his armor standing in the corner, even the bed was still unmade. Gajeel would move into these rooms once he was coronated until then they stood as a memorial to the old king. He let go of Levy's arm and began to look around the room. Levy rubbed her arm as blood flowed back into her finger tips, Gajeel had been holding her arm in a vice grips and she was almost certain that she would have a bruise. He was looking around the room desperately. Levy felt a shot of pity sweep through her at his frantic search. She took a deep breath and walked over to one of the book cases.   
“Did you find something?” Gajeel asked moving behind her as she ran her fingers over the woodwork.   
“Well according to the map the doorway should be on this wall.” Levy said. She worked her way along the shelves carefully looking for any detail that might be a trigger. The about half way down the case she found a small carving, the royal sigil. She pressed her fingers against it to hear a soft click and the bookcase to her left swung open with ease revealing a dark passage.   
“So the map was accurate.” Levy whispered.  
“But is the barrier still up?” Gajeel growled.   
“One way to find out.” Levy said calmly stepping forward. Gajeel grabbed her pulling her back into his arms.   
“Don't we'll wait for Lily and the guards, they can test it.” Levy pulled away from him, determined to find the truth.  
“There's no point in waiting when I can test it now.” She said walking forward as boldly as she had at the tower. Gajeel was right beside her an arm around her waist. Four feet, six feet, ten feet into the tunnel and nothing. “Solid script light.” She whispered and the word appeared floating above her hand illuminating the dark passage. Their feet echoed as they walked further in.   
“We should have hit the barrier by now.” Levy whispered. Gajeel's sense were on overdrive trying to pick up anything. His eyes caught sight of something on the ground, he looked at it and realized it was blood.   
“Get behind me.” He whispered, pushing Levy behind him. Gajeel could tell the blood was old but you never knew what rats were lurking in the dark. They followed the passage it went down a long flight of stairs and twisted on and on for miles. There were no off shoots or side passages just a single never ending tunnel. Gajeel wouldn't stop he had to see where it led. Levy stayed close to him her solid script the only source of light. Finally they came to a door, Gajeel pushed it open and was blinded by the sudden daylight. He blinked and his eyes adjusted quickly. They were standing in the forest beyond the south side of the city walls. Levy was covering her eyes as they adjusted to the brightness. She looked back to see the the door was in the middle of a massive boulder. Levy looked around the door seeing it was nearly three feet thick and would blend perfectly into the stone when closed. She could now see the enchantment worked on the door.   
“This door can only be opened from the inside.” She said to Gajeel, who was looking around for any other clues.   
“They used it to escape. They used my father's blood to bring down the barrier and escaped down the tunnel. That's why we didn't find them.” His rage and grief came boiling close to the surface. “Damn them!” He roared as his fist crashed into the boulder. It made sense now, when Gajeel had found Metalicana his heart had still been beating pumping his life blood onto the floor. Gajeel had screamed for the guards as he tried to stop the blood but it was too late Metalicana died in his son's arms choking in his own blood. They had torn the castle apart looking for the assassins but had found nothing. Gajeel was shaking with rage they had used his father's blood to bring down the barrier after they slit his throat. The barrier meant to protect their family had been useless. He flinched when he felt Levy's hand on his back.  
“We need to go back.” She whispered as she took his hand in hers and checked his nuckles. “They are probably looking for us. I can rewrite the runes behind the passage door if you want.” Levy added trying to bring him some comfort. Gajeel nodded not speaking and began to walk back into the tunnel Levy followed making sure to seal the door behind them. They met Lily half way back to the castle.  
“My men are searching the passages as we speak the west wing should be cleared before nightfall.” Lily reported falling into step with his prince.  
“Good.” Gajeel said firmly. He had hoped that there would be more answers but now there was just more questions. How did they know about the passages and the barrier. Was there a traitor still lurking in the castle. When they made it back to the castle Gajeel took Levy aside.  
“My lady, you must swear you will never reveal this information to anyone.” He said staring deep into her eyes. “Upon your life and honor swear to me you will tell no one what you learned today.” Gajeel couldn’t have the information about the tunnels getting out. It would be to much for a temptation to other would be assassins.   
“I swear it.” Levy said firmly, the resolution was clear in her eyes she would never speak of the passages to another living soul. Gajeel breathed a sigh of relief.   
“Thank you.” He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it gently. Levy felt the blush in her cheeks as she took her hand back. “You should return to Princess Lucy, I'm sure she's missed your company.” He said formally. Levy took the hint and curtsied sweeping from the room. The door closed behind her and Gajeel collapsed. He was overcome with grief going into his father's room had ripped open wounds that had started to mend. Seeing it as it had been on the night of his death made it worse.   
It took Lily and his elite guard two days working day and night to search the passages. In the end they found nothing. Every other barrier was still in place and most of the passages looked like they hadn't been used in centuries. Gajeel relaxed slightly at this news, now that they knew about the secret passages they would be better prepared in the future. Gajeel had stayed away from Levy during those two days he felt guilty for showing weakness in front of her. Fear, rage, grief, emotions he usually kept so well in check. But, now he missed her. He was making his way towards her room when a messenger caught up with him.   
“My Prince, urgent news.” The man panted slightly. “Prince Sting and Princess Minerva's party was spotted on the high road, and Prince Laxus was not far behind them. They will be here within the hour.” Gajeel felt the growl ripple in his chest but held it back.   
“Very well, inform my brother and sister and make the welcome party ready.” He ordered, the messenger bowed and sprinted away. Gajeel looked longingly back in the direction he had been heading before returning to his apartments to change into his armor. Levy unfortunately would have to wait.

Levy stood behind Lucy as the large gilded carriage rumbled into the courtyard. The scene was nearly identical to when her own party had arrived. The carriage stopped, a moment's pause for the dragon slayers with in then the door opened. First to come out was a young man with wild blond hair. There was an easy confidence about him as he swaggered about looking a bit like a peacock. He greated Gajeel formally and embraced Rogue.   
“May I introduce, my sister, the lovely Princess Minerva.” A tall beautiful woman stepped from the carriage. Her black hair fell straight down her back, she had dark green eyes, full lips and an equally full figure. The dress she wore was purple sand silk which left almost nothing to the imagination. She walked forward regal and confident extending her hand to Gajeel who took it and kissed the back of it politely. Levy could see the way her eyes racked up and down Gajeel. Suddenly Levy felt like a silly little girl in comparison to this woman.   
“Prince Gajeel it is a pleasure to meet you.” She purred. “Your dear brother spoke so fondly of you at court.”   
“I'm sure he did.” Gajeel replied sending a look his brother. “My servants will show you to your chambers.” On que two serving woman appeared to escort the prince and princess into the castle. As they passed Lucy and Natsu pleasantries were exchanged. Levy stayed quiet in the back but as Minerva finished complimenting Lucy her eyes flicked back to Levy. There was a cold calculating look in her eyes, followed by a smirk as she turned to follow her brother up the stairs. Prince Laxus arrived shortly after them and received a similar welcome, though Levy noted that Gajeel seemed warmer towards him than the other royal couple. Once the Prince had been escorted away the welcoming party drifted back into the castle.  
Gajeel huffed as he went back to his room to remove the armor, when he got there he found one of his councilors waiting for him, timid man by the name of Jakan.   
“What do you want now.” He growled as he began to take off his gauntlets.   
“The Princess Minerva is a beautiful woman is she not.” Jakan said with a smile.   
“Yes she is.” Gajeel allowed, there was no point in denying the truth.   
“The council was wondering if we might arrange for a private dinner between the two of you.” He said with a squeak. Gajeel pulled his breastplate off and growled.   
“How many times have I told you I have no intention of courting her. I will continue to court Lady McGarden and until such a time that she rejects my advances. I will hear no more about the Princess Minerva. Do I make myself clear Councillor?” Gajeel roared at Jakan sending him scrambling from the room. Gajeel grumbled to himself as he finished undressing. Rogue wandered into his room with a slight smirk on his face.   
“I saw Jakan go running, I take it that was your doing.” Rogue mocked, he had already changed for dinner.  
“The council is badgering me to go after Minerva.” Gajeel growled as he pulled on a clean tunic.   
“I'm not surprised it would be a good match.” Rogue smirked at his older brother.   
“Then you marry her. Go with my blessing.” Gajeel shot back. Rogue gave a visible shutter. “I graciously decline, dear brother.”  
“You would refuse your king's command?”   
“Your not my King yet.” Rogue fired back grinning. Gajeel relaxed as they bantered pulling on a doublet. “How are things going with Levy?” Rogue enquired.   
“Good I think.” He paused, Rogue was one of the few people Gajeel could be completely honest with. “I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I haven't seen her since we went down that passage. But, she's perfect.” Gajeel said smiling. Rogue raised an eyebrow at him. “I mean she's smart, smarter than any woman I've ever met and she kind, caring, clever, and can be a little spit fire when she wants to be.”   
“Why Gajeel if I didn't know you any better I'd say you were in love.” Rogue said with a mocking air.   
“Do we need to go and have a sparring match?” Gajeel asked with a growl trying to fight the flush in his cheeks.   
“No thank you we both need to be presentable for dinner.” Rogue said as he left the room. “Also you might like to know that Levy is in the gardens with Lucy and Wendy.” He called over his shoulder as Gajeel fastened his sword belt in place.   
Levy was sitting in the shade of a large oak tree that grew in the gardens with Lucy, the young Princess Wendy and her exceed companion Carla.   
“I can't wait till I get married.” Wendy said the moony way only a young girl could.   
“I'm sure you will make a beautiful bride, your highness.” Levy said as she worked her needle through the fabric in her hand.   
“Please just call me Wendy.” The girl said with a smile. “We're going to be sister's soon after all.” Levy went red at the innocent remark. 'Out if the mouths of babes.’ she thought ruefully. Lucy chuckled to herself as the woman returned to their needle work. They had changed for dinner after the royal party had arrived but it had been to plesent of an evening to stay indoors. Levy thought about the way Minerva had looked at Gajeel and her stomach twisted. Minerva was everything Levy was not, she worried that Gajeel would abandon her for the more beautiful and powerful woman.   
“Gajeel!” Wendy shouted happily, causing both women to look up as the princess ran and jumped into her brother's arms. “You haven't come to train in so long, I've missed you.” She pouted as Gajeel kissed her forehead.   
“I'm sorry Wendy I've been very busy lately.” He said apologetically. Ever since the fever that had nearly claimed both of their lives Gajeel had grown very close to and extremely protective of his younger sister. “I promise I'll come to training tomorrow. Okay?”   
“Okay.” Wendy said sounding happier.   
“Why don't you go get ready for dinner.” He said setting her down. Her exceed floated over to her.   
“Come, child.” From what Levy had seen Carla was a stern governess to the young Princess. Gajeel turned to the ladies,   
“Princess Lucy, would you mind if I borrowed Lady Levy for a few minutes.” Gajeel asked formally. Lucy pushed herself to her feet grabbing up Levy's needlework as she did.   
“Not at all. I should go find Natsu anyway.” Lucy said smiling at the two of them. Once she was out of ear shot the pair sat in an awkward silence. Gajeel cleared his throat,  
“I'm sorry for my behavior the other day.” He said not making eye contact with Levy. She stood up quickly and touched his hand reassuringly.   
“No, please. You don't have to apologize. Anyone in your situation would have reacted that way.” She said giving him a soft smile. Gajeel felt a wave of relief sweep over him at her words.   
“Thank you, my lady.” He said smiling at her. “Will you walk with me.” He offered her his arm.   
“Gladly.” Levy said wrapping her arm around his. They walked through the gardens in comfortable silence. Gajeel felt at ease with Levy, it was almost enough to make him forget who he was and the responsibilities he now had. To feel like a normal man on a walk with a beautiful woman. They passed the Iron Roses and Gajeel stopped and picked one for her. Levy blushed as instead of handing her flower like she had expected him to he tucked it behind her ear so the petals grazed her temple.   
“Thank you, your highness.” Levy said as Gajeel let his hand trace along her jawline.   
“You are very welcome, my lady.” Gajeel felt the urge to kiss her. He started to lean in towards Levy but a voice interrupted them.   
“Your Highness!” Gajeel audible growled as the servant came up to them. “Dinner is ready and your guest await you.” He could have flattened the man to the ground then and there but held back.   
“Thank you.” He said through clenched teeth as Levy pulled away from him blushing even darker.   
“I must go, your highness.” Levy said curtised and disappeared into the gardens. Gajeel wanted to bash his head into the nearest tree until it snapped.


	6. 6

Chapter 6

It almost felt like Levy was reliving the night she met Gajeel, but now from a different position. Minerva had been seated on Gajeel's right hand side, the place of high honor where Natsu had sat at their dinner, and cooed softly to Gajeel throughout the meal. Prince Laxus sat on his left and kept smirking at Minerva. Levy felt her appetite evaporate as she watched Minerva giggle and gently place her hand on Gajeel's. She looked away not seeing him quickly remove her hand. Once again the princess was dressed in a provocative manner, more sand silk this time dark red with a plunging neckline that revealed her ample cleavage. Levy looked down at her plate and pushed her food around uninterested. Gajeel kept looking at Levy throughout dinner. He was disappointed to see that she had taken out the rose he had given her and to add salt in the wound he had to endure Minerva’s giggling and flirting all through dinner. Rogue looked like he was having the time of his life watching his brother suffering. Finally the meal came to an end. Gajeel made to go find Levy but Minerva grabbed onto his arm pressing her chest into his arm.  
“Prince would you be so kind as to give me a tour of the gardens I’ve heard their breath taking.” Minerva said bating long dark eyelashes at him. Gajeel growled at this, all he wanted to do was get disentangled from her and go find Levy and ask why she had taken the rose out of her hair. But, he was playing host tonight and had to be on his best behavior so he led Minerva out if the hall and down to the gardens. Levy on the other hand stood quietly in the corner of the room willing the night to be over. Watching Minerva flirt with Gajeel so openly made her feel envious. She had couldn't be that bold with him and deep down she didn't think she had the right to. Minerva was a Princess and Levy was just a low Lady they may as well have been on different planets.   
“What's wrong Levy?” Cana said suddenly appearing next to her. Levy didn't respond just took another drink from her glass. “Man troubles, I figured as much.” Cana said taking a long pull from her cup. Even though she didn't look it Cana could out drink any man or woman in that very room without even trying.   
“I don't stand a chance.” Levy murmured. She had started to admit to herself that she liked being around Gajeel and wanted to spend more time with him, but now she didn't stand a chance against Minerva.   
“Don't worry about her, Levy.” The emphasis Cana put on her made it clear who she was talking about.   
“How can you say that I'm nothing compared to her.” Levy retorted, Cana put a hand on her shoulder.   
“One don't belittle yourself like that and two I can tell when a man's not interested. And, Prince tall dark and handsome was having none of it.” Cana said boldly. Levy looked up at her with hope in her eyes.   
“You really think so?” Cana smiled down at her.   
“I know so. Plus he kept looking at you the whole night.” Cana added with a wink. Levy smiled, the rose he had given her was safely tucked into her pocket. Her fingers caressed the soft petals as she smiled to herself. Before quietly disappearing from the hall.  
The next morning Levy walked with Lucy, Cana and Bisca to the training yard. Apparently the princes had agreed to a little sparring match and the ladies had been invited to watch. When they entered the courtyard Levy saw that Laxus, Natsu, Rogue, Sting and Gajeel all stood around each other laughing and chatting. Off to the side in the viewing gallery set serval other ladies. Wendy waved happily at them as they approached.   
“This is so exciting.” She said clapping her hands together as Levy sat down next to her. Levy looked up behind her to see who else had come to watch the spectacle. She saw the ladies of Igneel’s court that had arrived that morning, along with Ladies from Gajeel, Laxus and Sting’s courts. Her eyes fell on Minerva who watched the men with mild interest. Levy looked back as the first two princes squared up against each other. It was Rogue and Sting. The two dragon slayers didn't seem to be holding back at all light and shadows crashed into each other as the prince’s spared. In the end Rogue was victorious over Sting. The woman of his court applauded madly for their prince.   
“Great job, big brother!” Wendy yelled. Levy clapped politely, as the next two stepped up Laxus and Natsu. If Rogue and Sting had gone full out against each other it was nothing compared to Laxus and Natsu. Fire and lightning crashed around the training yard and at one point Natsu blew up a large amount of training gear.   
“You're paying for that!” Gajeel yelled at him as the sparring continued. But, in the end it was Laxus who stood victorious over Natsu. Lucy only shook her head chuckling. Levy noticed that there wasn't anyone for Gajeel to fight. Then a tall figure walked out onto the field, Minerva.   
“Why should the boys have all the fun.” She cooed as she removed her sand silk robes revealing that under them she wore only breast bindings and a pair of loose fitting pants. “I'm a dragon slayer as well, will you do me the honor of sparing with me, Prince Gajeel.” Levy watched as Gajeel moved on to the field.   
“If you accept understand I will not hold back, Princess.” He said in a commanding voice. Minerva narrowed her eyes as a coy smile played across her lips.   
“I would never dream of it.” She purred back. They took their position and began to fight. Levy quickly learned that Minerva used Ice Dragon Slayer magic. Levy gasped when she put Gajeel on the defensive and clapped when he landed a hit. Their match lasted the longest back and forth they went till finally Gajeel got the upper and hand and secured victory. The ladies applauded loudly Levy smiling as Gajeel helped Minerva off the ground.   
“Well fought, my lady.” He said bowing his head to her. She smirked,  
“I am impressed by your stamina Prince Gajeel most men don't last that long with me.” Gajeel ignored the obvious innuendo.   
“If you will excuse me.” He said bowing to her, he looked over at the gallery to see Levy standing there smiling at him. Gajeel grinned back at her, glad she had been there to see him win. He left the training yard, to clean up before his council meeting. It was only a week till the coronation and so much still had to be done.

It was finally the day of the coronation. Levy had hardly seen Gajeel in the days leading up to the event but she knew there was plenty of things he needed to attend to now. The city was full to bursting from all the people coming in to see the coronation and for the week of celebration to come after it. The main event that had ever knight on the continent there, was the joust. It was to be a massive event done in the Feroustine custom. Which meant every entry would be under a false title and no one would know the identity of the knights till they were defeated. There was also to be a melee and an archery contest and on the last day of the joust a massive ball. Levy was excited to say the least. She spent the morning of the coronation with Lucy and her fellow ladies getting ready. Levy picked her finest and boldest dress, two toned orange silk that hugged her form, had long fitted sleeves, and a high neckline but what made it daring was its lack of back. At first she thought it was to bold but Lucy and the other girls had convinced her to wear it. She brushed her hair until it was shining and then tied it back with a white silk ribbon studded with pearls.   
When they were ready Natsu took Lucy's arm and together they made their way to the throne room. Lucy and Natsu had been given places of honor near the front, Levy and the other Ladies had been relegated to the gallery. Levy still managed to find a place towards the front so she could watch the ceremony. The crowd filled in and soon the throne room was full to bursting. Levy watched intrigued as Wendy and Rogue entered the throne room and took their places on either side of the throne. There was a small pedestal set up in front of the throne with a red velvet cushion on it, Levy couldn't tell what was on it but she suspected it was the crown. Then the Bishop entered holding a staff in his hand. Finally Gajeel entered making his way up the center elise. He was wearing his armor again, the red cape billowing from his shoulders, his black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, his eyes set on the throne determined. When he climbed the steps to the throne as the Bishop called out,  
“Who comes to claim the throne of Feroustine?”   
“I, Prince Gajeel Redfox, Son of King Metalicana Redfox of the blood of Black Steel.” He said in a clear commanding voice that echoed in the hall.   
“Does anyone challenge the princes claim?” The room was deadly silent.   
“Then draw your sword Prince Gajeel Redfox and kneel.” The Bishop said in his wheezy voice. Gajeel drew out his hand and a half sword. The black steel glittered dangerous in the sunlight streaming through the high windows. He kneeled laying the sword across his knee.   
“Do you swear to uphold the laws and traditions of Feroustine. To rule justly and wisely for all of your days. To protect Feroustine and her people, guarding her lands and giving your own life if necessary to preserve this Kingdom?”  
“I swear it, on the iron blood that runs in my veins.” He drew his left hand across his sword cutting it open and letting his blood run down the steel.   
“Then by laws laid down by Black Steel and his descendants. I name you King of Iron, King of Mountain and Mine, King of Feroustine!” The Bishop picked up the circlet of black iron studded with rubies off the cushion and placed it on Gajeel's head. “Now arise King Gajeel Redfox first of your name, King of Feroustine!” The crowd applauded madly as Gajeel rose to his feet and lifted his sword high in the air.   
“Hail the King of Iron, Hail King Gajeel!” The crowd chanted, Levy joined her voice to there's as they cheered for their new king. Once the cheering had died away in the hall, it could still be heard outside from the citizens, Gajeel spoke.  
“My people, Lord and Ladies, Princes and Princesses. I swear upon the blood that runs in my veins to uphold the laws of our Kingdom. To protect every man, woman, and child of Feroustine and to be a just and wise king. By the blood of Black Steel and the blood of my father King Metalicana, I swear it!” His voice rang through the hall strong and proud. Wild cheering could be heard from outside the castle as the Lord and Ladies within cheered. “My first act as King is to name my successor. I name my brother Prince Rogue as heir until such a time a child is born to me.” Rogue bowed his head at the acknowledgment. “My second act,” he smirked before saying the words, “let the celebrations begin!” There was the sound of cannon fire from the city walls and the bells broke out in wild ringing. People began chattering wildly as Gajeel sheathed his sword. Cana whooped in a most unlady like fashion.  
“If there's one thing the Feroustine nows how to do it how to throw a party!” She said excitedly.   
The guest moved into the hall that had been set up for the coronation feast. The food was set out and pieing hot when the arrived. Gajeel and his siblings took their places at the high table and the feast began. Levy noticed that Gajeel had taken his hair out of its former ponytail so it flew wild around him once more but the circlet was still set across his brow. Levy smiled up at him catching his eye. He grinned back at her raising his goblet in her direction she returned the gesture. She didn't get a chance to speak with him that night but he looked happy and that was enough for Levy.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The joust

Chapter 7

Levy woke early the next morning and dressed eagerly for the jousting tournament. Which meant a heavy velvet dress and a thick salw to wrap around her shoulders, Feroustine was never warm even in the height of summer and it was only spring. She had to admit she was excited to watch a Feroustine joust given that all the competitors kept their identities a secret it made everything more exciting. She made sure to grab the long sky blue silk ribbon she had from her tunk. In truth she had five of them one for each day of the jousting, a white one for the melee and an orange one for the archery contest just in case anyone competing asked for her favor. She stowed the ribbon carefully into the hidden pocket of her dress and made her way down to Lucy's room. Once she got close to the door she could here yelling.  
“Well I'm competing and that's that!” She heard Natsu yell. The Fire Dragon Prince seemed extremely riled up.   
“You could get hurt or die! You know jousting is dangerous!” Lucy yelled back matching the volume of her husband.   
“If metal head and sparky can do then so can I!”   
“They don't have a baby on the way!”   
“And do you think that would stop either of them?” Levy needed to break up the fight it wasn't good for the baby. She knocked hard on the door. Lucy and Natsu stopped yelling.   
“My lady,” she said through the door, “it's time to head down to the tournament grounds.” She heard movement inside.   
“Fine then compete you hard headed dragon.” Lucy hissed with venom in her voice.   
“I will.” The door swung open and Natsu stormed passed Levy not giving her a second look. Levy went into the room to see an exasperated looking Lucy.   
“This is what you get to look forward to if you marry a damn dragon slayer.” Lucy grumbled angrily, running her hands over her stomach in what looked like a comforting gesture, it had grown quite a bit in the month they had spent in Feroustine. It looked as though she was trying to sooth the child within her.   
“Do you want to go to the tournament?” Levy asked softly, she wasn’t sure if Lucy would want to go down after her fight with Natsu.   
“Yes, damn him. I'm going to make sure he doesn't get himself killed.” Lucy said with fierce determination. Levy followed meekly behind the ragging princess. They went to the grounds and found the box that had been erected barring the royal crest of Findrum. Lucy sat down still growling angry and Levy sat beside her. Citizens were pouring into the stands on the opposite side of the field. Some of the knights that would be competing milled around the grounds. All were helmeted, Levy knew the helmets had been enchanted to disguise the voice of their owners. They all carried shields with strange sigils on them, not one Levy recognized. As they waited for the first tilt to begin a knight in silver plate road up to their box on a dapple gray mare draped in blue silk. The device on his shield was a silver lightning bolt on a field of sky blue.   
“May I have the honor of wearing your favor today Lady McGarden?” The voice asked from behind the helmet. She didn’t recognize it at all but this didn’t surprise her. Levy stood,  
“May I ask your name brave knight?” She asked reaching into her pocket to grab the ribbon she had brought with her. Levy was surprised that a knight had come up so early to ask for her favor.  
“Today I am simply the Knight of Quicksilver.” He said and she could hear a smile in his voice.   
“Then ride Knight of Quicksilver with my favor.” She pulled the ribbon from her pocket and the Knight offered his right arm, Levy tied the ribbon around it.   
“I thank you, my lady.” And with that he galloped off down the list. Levy had no qualms about giving away her favor, it wasn't as if Gajeel would compete he being King now. Three knights arrived after Quicksilver. The Knight of Laughing Skulls asked for Cana’s favor, the Knight of Open Sky's asked for Bisca’s and finally a knight in shining golden plate rode up.  
“May I have your favor Princess Lucy?” He asked, Lucy rose not asking his name but Levy saw the bright flames painted on his shield. Natsu had never been one for subtlety. As Lucy tied the dark blue ribbon around his arm she whispered,  
“You better not get hurt you idiot.” This only made Natsu laugh as he rode back down the list. Levy wondered where Gajeel was the royal box was empty save for Wendy and Carla. She had expected Rogue to compete in the joust but not Gajeel. Just then a knight in black plate road up to their box on a red stallion.   
“May I have the honor of riding with your favor, Lady McGarden?” Levy blushed as she stood up and approached the Knight.   
“Forgive me sir but I have already given my favor to the Knight of Quicksilver.” She said honestly. She looked at his shield and saw it was painted red with three black roses entwined on it. The Knight huffed inside his helmet.   
“Then I must win it from him.” He growled and took off down the list. Levy felt saddened as she moved back to her seat. She honestly hadn't thought Gajeel would compete otherwise she would have waited to give him her favor. And while she wasn't certain the black knight was Gajeel the three black roses made her suspect it was.  
“In honor of my brother's coronation!” Wendy's voice rang out from the box. “Let the joust begin!” The crowd cheered, the stands that had been erected were full to bursting with people. The herald cried the first match,  
“The Knight of Laughing Tree vs The Knight of Quicksilver!” The two knights took their places at the ends of the field the flag dropped and they charged. Quicksilver broke three lance's to Laughing Trees one. Laughing Tree was eliminated and revealed to be a minor Lord of Feroustine and so the pattern continued. The day went on with the sound of hooves thundering, lance's breaking and people cheering.  
“The Knight of Dancing Flame vs The Knight of Tears.” The herald called loudly over the crowd who was still cheering over the last tilt. Lucy grabbed Levy's hand tightly as Natsu rode into the list, her other hand went protectively to her belly. Levy heard Lucy mumbling a prayer as the flag dropped and Natsu charged down the list, lances cracked and the King's of Tears went flying from his saddle. The crowd roared as Natsu raised his broken lance. Lucy let go of Levy's hand and let out a long sigh.   
“And now he gets the horse. He will be impossible after this.” Lucy grumbled, Levy giggled. Finally the last match of the day was about to begin the field had been whiped of almost half of its competitors. The sun was sinking low in the sky as the herald called the final competitors.  
“The Knight of Black Pine vs The Knight of Iron Rose's!” It was Levy's turn to grab Lucy's hand. She was sure in her heart that this was Gajeel, the Black Iron Rose's couldn't just be a accident. The knights took to the field. Levy's eyes were fixed on Gajeel. They charged hooves thunderned over the beaten earth, the distance closed, then the defening crack of the lance breaking. The Knight of Black Pine was sent soaring, he landed with a sickening crunch. The crowd roared again as the victor raised his broken lance. Black Pine groaned and rolled onto his belly. He pulled his helmet off and was revealed to be a member if Igneel's court Levy recognized, Sir Droy Delcore. She pitted him for having to face Gajeel on the first tilt and being so thoroughly beaten. Levy still however applauded for the Knight of Iron Roses as he galloped off the field.

The next morning brought more excitement as the competitors had been cut in half and the jousting was becoming more intense. Levy had the another silk ribbon tucked into her pocket, the competitors rode around the field to the cheers of the crowd. Quicksilver and Natsu rode up to their box, Lucy made no move to speak to her husband merely rose and tied her ribbon around his arm.   
“My Lady,” Quicksilver said to Levy, “may I have the honor of wearing your favor again today?”  
“Of course.” She said as she rose and tied the blue silk around his arm. Levy looked across the field to see Iron Rose looking at her. Or at least she thought he was given that she couldn’t see his eyes through his helmet. She could only give her favor to Quicksilver given that he hadn't been defeated yet. Wendy opened the jousting for the day and first competitors took to the list. Levy watched somewhat idley, till the harled called,  
“The Knight of Dancing Flame vs The Knight of Thunderbolt.” Lucy once again grabbed Levy’s hand. Natsu charged down the list at his opponent, a massive man who also wore gold armour but where Natsu's was tinged with red his was the purest yellow. They clashed each breaking their lance against the others breast plate. Natsu looked somewhat shaken by the blow. They were given new lance’s and the turned and charged again and again they each broke their lance. Lucy was almost crushing Levy’s hand in her grip as Natsu took up his third lance. Levy could tell he was tiering, they turned and charged. Natsu was just a second to late. Thunderbolt’s lance crashed hard into Natsu’s chest. He was sent reeling, he fell back in the saddle but was not unhorsed. Lucy was on her feet leaning against the railing as Natsu sagged in the saddle. The horse slowed to a canter, Natsu sat up grabbing the reins as the horse made his way back towards Lucy. He grabbed his helmet pulling it off as the herald called Thunderbolts victory. Lucy was leaning as far as she could over the railing. Natsu saw her and put his spurs to the horse taking off in a run towards her. He pulled up just in time to stop in front of his wife, he reached out a hand lacing into her hair and kissed her fully and passionately for all the crowd to see. It sent up a wave of cheers.   
“Are you alright.” Lucy asked once they broke their kiss. Natsu smiled broadly,  
“I’m fine, never better. How are you and the baby?” He asked concern obvious in his voice. Lucy cupped her husbands jaw.  
“Better now.” They may as well have been the only two people in the world. Levy could see how much they loved each other. Natsu gave Lucy one more quick kiss and rode off the field. Lucy returned to her seat breathing heavily.   
“Do you need anything, my lady?” Levy asked gently.  
“No, I’m just glad he’s not in the joust any more.” Lucy said with a small smile on her lips. Levy watched more of the jousting waiting for either Quicksilver or Iron Rose to joust.   
“The Knight of Quicksilver vs The Knight of Iron Roses.” The herald called. The two knights stood on either side of the field.  
“Quicksilver!” Iron Roses called across the field. “Who’s favor do you wear?”  
“The Lady McGarden’s!” Quicksilver called tightening his grip on the lance and reins.   
“Then I challenge you to the right to bare her favor!” Iron Roses called, raising his lance.  
“I will not give it up easily!” Quicksilver shouted back. The flag dropped and the men charged, lances shattered. Quicksilver was faster but Iron Roses hit harder. Levy watched them charge each other five more times each time both broke their lances. Levy was on the railing watching them charge each other. The knights took up fresh lances, Quicksilver was shaking his lance was not as steady as it had been on the first tilt. Iron Roses looked solid, unphased,  
“Do you yield?” He shouted to Quicksilver.   
“Never!” They charged, Iron Roses lance struck home, Quicksilver's lance flew from his hand. Quicksilver cantered to the end of the list where he took off his helmet to reveal Sir Jet Hersen another knight in Igneel's service. He looked horribly dejected that he had lost.  
“The Knight of Iron Roses is victorious.” The herald called, Iron Roses rode up to Levy were she stood at the railing.   
“I will ask for your favor tomorrow, my lady. Try not to give it away before I get here.” She could hear the smirk behind his words.   
“Don’t be the last to show up again then, sir.” Levy said with a smirk of her own, now she was positive that it was Gajeel behind the helmet.   
The third and fourth days of the joust we're very similar except now Natsu sat was sitting in the box with them. Gajeel would ride up to Levy and she would tie her favor around his arm, then the jousting would begin. The only difference was on the fourth day the melee also happened. It was an exciting if not brutal event that saw a retainer of Prince Laxus emerge as champion. A slight deranged man named Bickslow.  
The fifth day the crowd was buzzing with excitement. The archery contest was to happen first followed by the final tilts. There were only four competitors left in the joust. Iron Rose's and Thunderbolt were favorites to win. The other two were the Knight of Black Swan and the Knight of Silver Fin.  
the archery contest was fun to watch each Archer trying to outdo the other. Bisca entered as a competitor to jeers from the men she competed against only to have her wipe the floor with them. The contest ended more excitingly than anyone would have thought with Bisca in a shoot out against a young Lord named Alzack Connell. Levy could almost see the sparks flying between the two of them as they agreed it was a draw and decided to split the prize.   
Finally it was time for the joust. The knights rode up to their ladies to receive their favors. Levy was already waiting for Iron Rose's at the railing. He rode up looking tall and confident in the saddle.   
“May I have your favor, my lady?” He asked.  
“Of course.” Levy said pulling out her last ribbon. She tied the silk carefully around his arms allowing her fingers to linger for a moment.  
“I will win the tournament for you, my lady.” He vowed as he rode away. The first pair to go was Thunderbolt vs Black Swan. The two knights jousted amazingly but in the end Thunderbolt won and Black Swan was revealed to be Prince Sting. Levy watched as Iron Rose's and Silver Fin squared off against each other. She suspected that Prince Rogue was Silver Fin. He proved to be no match for his elder brother as Gajeel unhorsed him on the second tilt. Rogue pulled off his helmet in defeat.   
“You still keep your shield to high.” Iron Roses said as he rode past. Rogue chuckled and went to join their sister in the royal box. He had never seen Gajeel joust this well before. Rogue figured it all had to do with the ladies favor tied around his arm. The crowd was in a tizzy as Iron Roses and Thunderbolt took their position.  
“It's not too late to surrender.” Thunderbolt yelled.  
“Not going to happen.” Iron Rose's retorted. Levy was once again at the railing watching eagerly. They clashed Gajeel barely kept his seat as the lances splintered. He reined up on his stallion as the squire brought him a new lance. Levy knew he couldn't take many more hits like that. They charged, a lance broke. Gajeel had rolled his shoulder just in time for the blow to glance off, where his had struck true. This was it the final tilt, he looked over at Levy to see her leaning against the railing holding her breathe. He was going to win this for her just like he promised. Levy watched as they made their final charge. The lance’s steady, the distance closed and crack! Gajeel held the reins for dear life and gripped as hard as he could with his legs and he wasn't thrown. He looked up to see the splintered end of his lance. The crowd cheered wildly, Thunderbolt dropped his broke lance and rode up to the victor pulling off his helmet to reveal Prince Laxus.   
“Well fought, your grace, but I'll be victorious next time.” Gajeel pulled off his helmet. Levy watched the crowd go mad at the sight of their king and now champion. His hair fell wildly from his helmet and Levy noted he was wearing his circlet crown. The heralds voice boomed over the crowd,  
“The champion is King Gajeel Redfox!” Gajeel made a quick circle around the field for the cheering crowds before going to the royal box where Wendy handed him a crown of woven Black Iron Rose's. Now he all he had to do was name his queen of love and beauty. Gajeel rode down the list his eyes were fixed on Levy. She thought he was the most handsome man in the world. Black armor shining in the sunlight, wild hair flying behind him, his eyes full of determination. Gajeel reined up in front of Levy.  
“My lady.”  
“Your highness.” Levy bowed her head and he placed the crown of roses upon her blue locks. When Levy looked up she was surprised by Gajeel lightly holding her chin. The world around her disappeared, she couldn’t hear the crowd any more it was just him. He had a smirk on his lips and his red eyes bored into hers. Her mind didn’t seem able to connect what was happening. He looked down at her lips as she watched his. Quick as a flash his lips were on hers, soft and tender in a chaste kiss. It lasted only a moment, but it was enough to send her heart racing. The crowd, if it was possible at this point, cheered even louder. Cheers of long live King Gajeel could be heard echoing throughout the crowd. Levy was still in shock from his kiss to really notice anything else but the tingling   
sensation in her lips as she gripped the rail for support as Gajeel made another pass in front of the crowd.


	8. 8

Chapter 8

Levy was still reeling from Gajeels kiss as the Lucy and her fellow ladies led her back to the castle. Their chatter was completely lost on her. Now it was plain to everyone in the entire capitol what Gajeel’s intentions were. Levy hadn’t expected this in the slightest, that had been her first kiss and it had been in front of a screaming crowd and with a king. She hardly noticed where she was until she was being sat down on the window seat of her room and a cup was pressed into her hands.  
“Drink you need it.” Cana said wisely. Levy didn’t pay attention to what was in the cup and drank deep. She coughed and sputtered as the alcohol burned down her throat.  
“What was that for?” She finally got out after her coughing fit had stopped.  
“Well it snapped you out of it, didn’t it?” Cana said with a smile. The women started fawning over her talking about what dress she needed to wear for the ball tonight. Levy couldn’t stop smiling, Gajeel had named her his Queen of Love and Beauty and kissed her for all the world to see. The ladies decided she should wear the dress she had worn to the coronation, seeing as then no one had been paying attention then now it would make a real statement. Lucy carefully removed the rose crown from her hair and set it aside so they could work it back into her hair later. They called for the servants to draw a bath for Levy. While she wasn’t used to be pampered like this she was thankful for her friends. They were going to make sure that she looked stunning tonight. 

Gajeel was standing in the ballroom chatting with Natsu and Laxus. He was still riding the high of his victory in the joust and the fact that he had finally kissed Levy. The iron circlet that now adorned his head was a bizarre feeling, the weight was still new, a constant reminder of his rise in power and station.   
“I still can’t believe you kissed her in front of everyone like that.” Laxus said with a chuckle. Gajeel smirked at his friend.  
“Live boldly, isn’t that what your always saying?” He shot back.  
“Well you certainly left her breathless I almost had to catch her after you rode off.” Natsu said laughing. Just then a hush went through the crowd in the ballroom. The three men turned to see that it was Lucy, Levy, and the other Ladies entering the hall. Gajeel felt his breathe catch at the sight of Levy. Her hair had been pulled into a soft twist at the back of her head, the crown of black roses nestled amongst the waves. She was wearing the same dress as she had to his coronation, it was modest yet becoming on her. Levy looked like a deer caught by a pack of wolves, completely frozen. Gajeel moved quickly to his lady’s aid. His lady he liked the sound of that. In a few easy strides Gajeel made his way across the room, he took Levy’s hand in his and kissed the back of it.  
“You look beautiful.” He whispered so only she could hear him. She blushed at his words and Gajeel led her out into the middle of the dance floor.   
“It’s traditional for the champion of the joust and his queen to open the dance.” Gajeel said in a low voice.  
“I know.” Levy whispered back feeling every eye in the room boring into her. Gajeel took her hand into his right and placed his left on the small of her back. He bit back a growl when he realized that her dress lacked a back. He smirked at her as the music began. Gajeel was a skilled dancer and led Levy across the floor with ease. He spun her twice then grabbed onto her waist and lifted her into the air spinning. Gajeel chuckled at her small gasp, other couples started to enter the dance floor. Gajeel caught a glimpse of his brother dancing with the Lady Kagura looking as close to smitten as Rogue could. Gajeel and Levy danced together all through the night stopping every now and then to catch their breath and grab a bite to eat or something to drink. He was in heaven, Gajeel didn’t think this could have gone more perfectly. He looked up at the bells tolled midnight.   
“Come with me.” He whispered in Levy’s ear and wrapping an arm around her waist guiding her from the hall.   
“Where are we going, your majesty?” She asked a small giggle in her voice.   
“Gajeel.” He said firmly, she blinked up at him. “Call me Gajeel.”   
“Gajeel.” She tried it out, it was the first time he had ever heard her speak his name. He walked her out into the gardens to stand next to the Black Iron Roses. Levy looked around, there wasn’t anything different about the gardens. Then a massive explosion happened over head and fireworks lit the night sky. She gasped and smiled at the bright colors that exploded over head. Gajeel moved behind her wrapping his arms tightly around Levy. The fireworks came to an end with a massive explosion of red sparks.   
“Oh Gajeel that was wonderful.” Levy said turning and facing him her hands rested gently on his chest. She was all smiles. Gajeel kept a hand pressed firmly against her back while the other moved to cup her jaw. Levy felt the energy around them change from calm and relaxed to charged with tension.   
“Levy.” He whispered as he leaned down to capture her lips with his. Levy gasped, this was not the same as the chaste kiss he had given her at the tournament. It was full of passion and need. Levy moved her hands up to his neck and twisted her fingers into his dark hair. Gajeel nipped lightly at her low lip causing her to gasp, he took advantage of the situation and gently slipped his tongue past her lips. Levy felt a slight moan escape her as her tongue moved against Gajeel’s, the hand on her back pressing her tighter against him. His other hand moved to the back of her neck deepening the kiss. Finally Levy had to pull away for need of air, she gasped as this didn’t stop Gajeel instead he moved to kissing her along her jawline. She mewed happily at the sensation his lips reached her ear.  
“Stay with me, Levy.” He whispered to her his breath ghosting across her ear. She faltered being brought back down to earth from their intense kiss. Gajeel felt his heart soaring, this was it. “Stay in Feroustine with me.” He whispered nuzzling her ear. She was going to say yes he was sure of it. Another month or two of courtship and he would ask for her hand, then they would marry and...  
“I can’t.” The words hit him harder than any blow in his life. It felt like someone had just punched his heart out of his chest.   
“What?” He asked pulling away from her, her eyes were down cast. Her hands had moved from his neck back to his chest and were gripping his shirt tightly. “Why not?” Gajeel grabbed onto her shoulders, “Levy tell me.”   
“Not right now at least.” She whispered. “I swore a vow to King Igneel before we left that I would stay with Lucy throughout her pregnancy, to be there for her to the end.” She still hadn’t looked up at him. “So when Prince Natsu and Lucy decide to return home I have to go with them.” Gajeel grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were brimming with tears.   
“Why are you crying.” Gajeel asked, while it still felt like someone had ripped his heart out of chest he hated to see her cry. Levy blinked hard then buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arm around her trying to comfort her.  
“Because I want to stay.” She mumbled into his chest. His heart swelled at the words, he squeezed his arms tighter around her.   
“You have to go.” He whispered, pressing a kiss into her hair. Levy looked up at him,  
“What did you say?”  
“You gave your word to Igneel. You have to fulfill your oath.” Gajeel said running his hand along her cheek. “Just promise me one thing.”   
“Anything.” Levy whispered.   
“Promise me you’ll come back to me. As soon as Natsu’s brat is born you’ll come back.” Levy playfully smacked his chest.  
“You’re a king you should know better than to call a future Prince or Princess a brat.” She scolded and Gajeel chuckled.   
“Promise me.” He whispered.  
“I promise.” Levy returned and he kissed her again more tenderly this time. She smiled up at him, and he returned it trying to memorize her in that moment, the curls coming loose around her crown of black iron roses, the blush of her cheeks, and the smile on her lips. He wanted to remember all of it.   
Levy walked back to her room in a dream like state. The night had been bittersweet to say the least. But the smile would not leave her lips. Gajeel wanted her to stay with him, he cared seemed to care for her as much as she cared for him. Levy rounded the corner to her room not paying an ounce of attention and ran smack into someone at full stride.  
“Oh I’m sorry.” Levy said realizing who she had just run into. Princess Minerva.   
“Ah just the person I was looking for.” Minerva purred, there was something dark glinting behind her eyes.  
“I’m so sorry, your highness.” Levy said with a curtsy. Minerva placed her long slender finger under Levy’s chin forcing her to look.  
“You are pretty,” She purred, “for a little nobody that is.” Levy shook her head removing Minerva’s finger.   
“Forgive me, your highness. I should be going.” Levy said moving past the princess.  
“You don’t have a chance you know.” Minerva called over her shoulder. Levy halted.   
“What do you mean?” She asked softly. Minerva smirked.  
“You’re pretty enough for a mistress. But, not a wife.” Minerva turned facing her arms crossed under her chest. “You bring nothing to a marriage alliance. A small spit of land, please. While I bring an entire Kingdom.” She scoffed closing the distance between Levy and herself. She grabbed Levy’s face between her thumb and forefinger. “Did he ask you to stay? To be his little woman?” Levy’s eyes went wide. “You’re nothing. A distraction a best.” Levu pulled away from Minerva her whos smirk widened. “You know I’m right.” The princess turned and began walking down the hall in a swirl of purple silk.  
“You’re wrong.” Levy said firmly. Minerva came to a halt.  
“What did you say?” The growl in her voice was unmistakable.   
“You’re Wrong.” Levy said more loudly. “Gajeel cares for me and I for him. You’re wrong about him. And you just see him for his crown you don’t care about him at all.” Levy said defiantly, Minerva’s eyes flickered for a moment but only a moment. Then her smirk returned and she swept down the hall leaving Levy standing firm behind her.   
Gajeel spent the better part of the morning in court receiving oaths of fealty from his lords and gifts from ambassadors. It was dull affair. Gajeel handled the morning with as much grace as would be expected. He was still nursing a mild hangover and the rejection from Levy. Not that it had been a true rejection but it still stung, finally the last oath was sworn and Gajeel was free for the remainder of the day. As he headed out the kings door a servant approached him.  
“Your majesty, the Princess Minerva has requested an audience with you.” He said formally. “She is waiting for you in her chambers.” Gajeel rolled his eyes, but headed towards the princesses chambers in the south wing of the castle. He knocked politely and a voice from within bid him enter. When he opened the door to her rooms his jaw about hit the floor. Minerva was standing in the center of the room naked as the day she was born with several artists around her sketching. Gajeel cleared his throat loudly. The artists looked up at their king and quickly scrambled into bows.   
“I think that will be all for today, gentlemen.” Minerva said as she pulled on a heavy velvet robe. “Will you give the king some privacy.” She layed out on the sofa the heavy robe revealing far to much cleavage and leg to be considered appropriate. The artists quickly gather up their paper and charcoal and skurried from the room.   
“You are a bold Princess I must say.” Gajeel said once the artists were gone.  
“The female body is a beautiful thing why not share it.” Minerva said through heavy lidded eyes. “You know Gajeel, I’m usually very good at reading people but you surprise me.” It didn’t escape Gajeel’s, notice that she referred to him by his name.  
“How is that Princess?” He asked cooly, if she planned on seducing him it wasn’t going to work.  
“I didn’t take you to be cruel.” She smirked darkly. “But, you are very cruel.”   
“What do you mean.” Gajeel said moving closer to her, eyes narrowed.   
“That little Lady nobody.” Minerva purred. “She thinks you’ll make her your wife. But, don’t worry, Gajeel, I set her straight.” Gajeel closed the distance between them grabbing her wrist firmly in his large hand.   
“What did you say to her?” Gajeel growled, he would not tolerate Minerva toying with Levy.   
“That she would be your mistress at best. You need someone stronger to be your queen, a real woman.” Minerva said getting to her feet running her hand down his jaw. Gajeel slapped her hand away.   
“You had no place to speak to her.” Gajeel growled clenching his hand harder around her wrist.   
“Oh you’re really in love with her aren’t you?” Minerva giggled. “Fine keep her as a mistress I don’t care but you will marry me.” Gajeel eyes darkened. No one gave him orders.  
“Never,” He let go of her wrist. “You will leave my kingdom at once. If I ever see you here again, gods help you.” Gajeel kept his eyes firm on Minerva’s.  
“Oh so much fire.” Minerva said, running her hands up his chest. “I like that.” Gajeel shoved her away, causing Minerva to fall back onto the sofa. She sat scowling up at him.   
“Never speak to Lady McGarden again and get out of my castle.” He growled once more.   
“You may love her,” Minerva growled back, “but after what I said to her last night she’ll never believe you.” Gajeel grabbed the door handle so hard he bent it.   
“Get out.” He growled once more and slammed the door behind him. ‘Levy I need to explain.’ He thought has he took off running. Halfway to her rooms Gajeel ran straight into Natsu.  
“Wooh where’s the fire?” The Fire prince asked.   
“Where’s Levy?” Gajeel asked.  
“So informal, metal head?” Natsu teased. “I didn’t realize you were that close.”  
“Just shut up and tell me where she is.” Gajeel growled, Natsu could see the seriousness in his friends eyes.   
“She’s in her room. Said she had a new book she wanted to read.” Natsu answered with genuine concern. “Gajeel, what happened?” But, Gajeel didn’t answer he just took off down the hall towards her room. Gajeel burst into her room not waiting to knock or be given invitation.   
“Levy!” He called, she was curled up in the window seat a massive book perched on her knees.   
“Your majesty!” Levy squeaked startled, the book slipped from her knees as she hurriedly stood and curtsied.  
“Don’t. Don’t do that.” Gajeel said crossing the room. “Tell me what she said to you.” Levy blinked up at him surprised.   
“Who, your majesty?” She asked innocently.  
“Stop with the formalities and I mean Minerva! What did she say to you?” Gajeel yelled grabbing her shoulders. Levy didn’t recoil she stood firm.  
“Nothing you need to concern yourself with.” Levy said with a small smile.  
“But she said,” Gajeel started but Levy placed a finger against his lips.   
“What she said doesn’t matter.” Levy said with a smile.   
“But she,” Levy much to Gajeel surprise rose up on her toes and kissed him.   
“I don’t believe her. I don’t care what anyone else says.” Levy whispered. “I’ll take you as long as I can have you, Gajeel.” His name slipped her lips like a prayer. How did he get so lucky to find such a trusting, beautiful, faithful, brilliant woman. ‘I don’t deserve her.’ Gajeel thought as he kissed Levy again and again. His fingers twisted into her sky blue hair as he deepened the kiss. Levy let out a small moan as Gajeel pressed his body firmly against hers. Levy pulled away from him needing to breathe.   
“I promise I'll never doubt you.” She said smiling up at him. Gajeel smirked back at her.  
“And I'll never give you a reason to.”  
Minerva left the capitol the next day, Sting remained to spend more time with Rouge. Natsu and Lucy decided to stay for a week after the festivities had ended before they would return home. To Gajeel and Levy that week felt like a day. And all to soon Gajeel met Levy for one final time in the gardens.   
“I had a gift made for you.” Gajeel said to Levy as they stood together in front of their roses. The sun high in the sky shining brightly on the two of them.   
“Really?” Levy asked wide eyed, a gift was the last thing she expected.  
“Close your eyes.” Gajeel whispered in her ear. Levy obayed closing her eyes, Gajeel placed the pendant around her neck. Levy opened her eyes and looked down. A heavy iron pendant hanging between her breasts. She picked it up admiring the beautiful craftsmanship, beautifully wrought in intricate detail. Levy noticed it was actually a locket and not just a pendant. When Levy opened it she saw a miniature portrait of Gajeel inside. “This way I can be close to your heart even when we’re apart.” Gajeel said running his hand down her cheek.   
“I wish I had a gift for you.” Levy said as she closed the pendant. Gajeel smirked and pulled the ribbon from her hair.   
“This will be enough.” He whispered as he put the ribbon in his pocket. “May I kiss you, my lady.”   
“Why so formal Gajeel?” Levy said with a playful look in her eyes. She had learned Gajeel was a man who took what he wanted, which included her kiss. He smirked at her and kissed her forcefully. Levy sighed and melted into his kiss, she would miss him. Lucy wasn’t due for another four months so, Levy would stay with her until the baby was born. A painfully long four months awaited the two of them, but Levy believed they would be strong enough to endure it. Levy pulled away from the kiss knowing time was growing short.   
“We are leaving soon.” Levy whispered against his lips. “I need to get going.” Gajeel growled taking her lips again, he was selfish. He kissed her breathless only then did her let her go, albeit reluctantly.   
“Go.” He whispered, it took all of his strength to let her go. Levy pulled out of his arms and headed back towards the castle.   
The goodbyes were soon said and Gajeel watched from the North tower as Natsu, Lucy and Levy rumbled away inside the carriage along the Dragon Road. He hated to see them go, he wanted to tell his guards to stop them, to race to Levy to throw her over his shoulder take her back into his castle and never let her go. But, she had an oath to fulfill and he would not prevent that.

It took them two week to return to the capitol of Findrum. Natus had been miserable the entire trip home, refusing to ride a horse so he could stay with Lucy in the carriage. He didn’t want to be away from Lucy no matter how much pain it caused him. The baby was becoming more active, kicking and moving almost constantly. Levy stayed awake most nights with Lucy to keep her company. A fortnight of sleepless nights had left both women completely frayed. There were dark bags under both their eyes by the time they made it back to the castle. The princess was quickly ushered up to her rooms with Levy dutifully in toe.   
“I blame you for this.” Lucy growled at Natsu as he helped her into bed, pulling the heavy comforter over her and tucking her in carefully. It was all Levy could do to keep her eyes open, in the last week alone she had gotten only seven hours of sleep and exhaustion had taken its toll. “This child has its fathers strength.” Lucy mumbled sleepily, Natsu kissed her forehead then her stomach rubbing his nose against her belly and more importantly his baby.  
“Sleep little one, your mama needs some rest.” He whispered to his child, wanting to give his beloved wife some much needed rest. Levy was leaning heavily against the wall almost falling asleep on her feet. Lucy on the other hand was asleep in seconds, Natsu gave her a quick kiss goodnight before turning to the other exhausted woman. Levy fought to keep her eyes open, she still needed to get back to her room.  
“Come one, Levy you need sleep too.” Natsu said picking her up with ease. She was too groggy to care or worry about the way the situation looked. She nuzzled her face into Natsu's neck not truly aware of what she was doing. At any other time the gesture would have mortified her.  
“Gajeel.” She whispered as sleep pulled at her, tugging her into dreams sented by metallic roses. Levy thought she was in Gajeel’s arms but his smell was wrong, not iron but ashe. She was already missing him, longing for his arms.

Two months had passed since Levy had left him. Gajeel had grown more grouchy than normal, Levy sent him letters but it wasn’t enough. They were formal talking about the politics of Igneel’s of court and how Lucy was doing with words of devotion sprinkled in as well. He missed having her around him her presence soothed him. The ribbon he had taken from her hair still held her scent but it was starting to turn stale. He spent more time in the training yard it helped him work off his frustration. Gajeel had taken more time to help Wendy in her training and she was progressing amazingly. Wendy let out a massive roar, ripping through the dumpys that had been set up in the yard. She smiled eagerly up at Gajeel.  
“Good job, kid.” He said ruffling her dark blue hair. “Wendy, there’s something I need to talk to you about.” Wendy looked up at him surprised, she knew the tone he was using. It was to tone of court, of King Gajeel.  
“What’s on your mind, big brother?” Wendy asked innocently.  
“I was thinking it would be a good idea if you went and trained with Grandmother for a time.” Gajeel posed. Wendy’s chocolate brown eyes widened as she stared up at her eldest brother.  
“I want to stay here with you and Rogue.” Wendy said hugging him tightly around the middle. Gajeel suppressed the smile on his lips. The God’s knew how much he loved Wendy and he would never do anything to upset her. Gajeel ruffled her hair.   
“Alright fine you don't have to go. But, you should write to Grandmother to see if she has any new spells for you to learn.” He said with a smile. Wendy pulled away from him smiling broadly, ever since their shared illness the two had been near inseparable.   
“Plus I want to be here when you and Levy get married.” Gajeel chuckled, Wendy had been obsessed with the notion of a wedding recently and he couldn't blame her.   
“I have to go get ready for a meeting. Why don't you keep practicing.” Wendy nodded and went back to trying out her roar. The council had finally relented on his choice of queen and life had gone back into it's usually pattern. Gajeel went to bed early that night since he had a dawn meeting with the blacksmith guild the next day. He had officially moved into the king's apartments and while it had been strange and first Gajeel had grown accustomed to it. He closed his eyes as he settled down for the night pulling the white silk ribbon from his bed stand, pressed it to his nose and breathed deeply. Her smell was fading and it bothered Gajeel to no end. He hoped he would dream of Levy again that night. He did in fact dream about her almost every night, sometimes they were chaste and sweet dreams other times not so much. Sleep took Gajeel with ease, he dreamed he and Levy were in the gardens together. He kissed her like he had the night of the ball, it was the night of the ball in his dream. And, he asked the question again but this time she said yes. He picked her up spinning her around with joy. Gajeel had found his queen. A deep chuckle woke Gajeel abruptly. His hand flew to the dirk on his bed stand ripping it from the sheath.   
“Who's there?” He called into the dark room. Gajeel could see that no one was there.   
“The little King has lost his queen. The lady's flown the coop to find a better place to roost.” The voice mocked in a sing song pattern. Gajeel got out of bed and began moving around the room quietly. “To bad for me I wished to hear her sing. But she's gone on the wing. To bad so sad I must find a new play thing.” Gajeel moved to the bookcase and opened the secret passages ready to attack. The door swung open but nothing lurked in the passage. The voice laughed again. “There's more than one treasure more than one to have my pleasure. Oh there is another just as dear to the little king and I shall make her sing.” The voice stopped cold fear ran like ice down Gajeel's back. 'Wendy!’ he realized.   
“Guards!” He screamed bolting for the door grabbing his sword on the way. He almost ripped the door of it hinges he opened it so hard. The guards were running down the halls. “My King what is it?” Lily asked at the front of the group.  
“Get to Wendy now there's...” Gajeel didn't finish his sentence. They all heard Wendy screaming. “Wendy!” Gajeel took off in a flash running as fast as he legs could carry him. He burst into his sister's room. It looked completely destroyed, Wendy was in her bed sobbing. Gajeel dropped his sword and ran over to her.   
“Wendy are you alright?” He asked he grabbed her shoulders, Gajeel couldn't smell any blood which gave him a tiny amount of relief.   
“Gajeel.” Wendy sobbed throwing herself into his chest. Wrapping her small arms around his waist. Gajeel gently ran his hand along the back of her head. He held her close, glad that she was safe.  
“You’re safe. It’s okay you’re safe.” Gajeel whispered soothingly. Rogue came bursting into the room at that moment.  
“What happened?” Rogue asked seeing his brother and sister holding each other.   
“There was a man,” Wendy choked out between her sobs. “He was...here...he had...a knife.” She shivered and buried her face in Gajeel’s chest. Rogue sat down next to them and gently rubbed Wendy’s back.   
“What happened can you tell us?” Gajeel asked softly. Wendy nodded, she had started to relax now that her brothers were there.  
“I woke up and saw him. I was so scared but I used my roar.” Wendy looked between her brothers. “He jumped out the window. I think it scared him off.” Gajeel patted her on the head,  
“You did good, kid.” He said giving her a reassuring smile. “Rogue stay with her.” Gajeel said as he removed Wendy from him, gave her a kiss on her head and went to deal with this intruder, Gajeel made sure to grab his sword on the way out. Lily was waiting in the hall along with a dozen guards.  
“I’ve sent men to search the castle grounds.” Lily informed him.  
“Good, I want the castle guard doubled, two guards are to stay with my brother and sister each at all times, patrols every thirty minutes and I don’t want even a mouse getting in this castle without knowing about it.” He growled, the guards bowed. “Lily come with me.” Gajeel headed back to his own apartments.   
“I heard a voice before Wendy was attacked.” Gajeel told Lily, “I searched the room while it spoke to me but I didn’t find anything.” They walked into his rooms and began to search. They found nothing save a small pile of shredded paper. But, it gave them no answers. Gajeel went to his desk and pulled out paper and quill. He needed to write to Levy, the voice had threatened her as well. He wrote quickly then summoned one of the guard. Gajeel sealed the letter with the royal seal.   
“Ride to Findrum with all haste.” He told the guard. “You are to give this letter to the Lady McGarden. Give it to her and her alone, not a servant not another Lady, you are the place it in her hands alone.” Gajeel handed the guard the letter.  
“As you command, my king.” The guard said taking the letter and leaving. Lily was still in his battle form arms crossed over his chest.  
“What is it, Lily?” Gajeel asked as he finally sheathed his sword.   
“It’s strange, why attack now.” Lily said, “What is there to gain?” Gajeel’s fist clenched on his desk.  
“Why did they kill my father.” Gajeel growled.   
“You think these are the same people as the ones that killed your father?” Lily asked moving closer to Gajeel.   
“I’m sure of it.”


	9. 9

Chapter 9

Lucy was less than a month away from giving birth. The healers insisted that she remain in bed as much as possible so as not to induce early labor. To say the least Lucy was not exactly happy about the situation, Levy of course was there to keep her company but at most she was only allowed to leave her bed for two short walks a day.   
“This is so boring,” Lucy whined as she ran her hands over her belly which was very large, “I just wish the baby would come already.” She grumbled. Levy was sitting next to her reading, she felt sympathetic for Lucy. Being cooped up was doing nothing to improve the fire princesses mood.  
“Well I think we can go for a walk if you would like.” Levy suggested, setting her book down. Lucy sighed,  
“I guess.” She pushed herself up out of the bed. Levy and Lucy made their way down the halls and into the gardens. It was early fall and the leaves were turning to orange and red. They walked slowly through the gardens enjoying the crisp fall air.   
“Do you think its a boy or a girl?” Levy asked as they came to the fire tree. It glowed bright it's flames dancing in the air and bathed the woman in warmth. Lucy took a deep breath,  
“I think it’s a boy. From how much he kicks and moves around, but its a guess.” Lucy said.  
“How is my beautiful daughter doing today?” The women looked over to see King Igneel and Prince Natsu. Levy curtised to her king and prince. Igneel was a strong proud man with graying fire red hair, a scar that ran across his right eye and cheek but he had kind smiling eyes.  
“Alright, the baby isn’t kicking as bad today.” Lucy said with a smile. Natsu kissed her softly and placed a hand on her belly. He chuckled as he felt the baby kicking at his hand.   
“Father feel your grandchild.” King Igneel, placed his hand against Lucy’s belly smiling.  
“The child is strong. I remember when Ugne was pregnant with Natsu, he used to kick like this.” Igneel said smiling brighter. Levy could see the pride shining in the soon to be grandfathers eyes.   
“I think it’s time for you to go rest.” Igneel said with a soft nudge in his voice. Lucy looked at him with a sullen expression but didn't protest.  
“I’ll take her back.” Levy said softly.   
“Lady McGarden.” A voice called out to them from the gardens. The group looked in the direction of the voice to see a man dressed in a Feroustine guard uniform walking swiftly towards them.   
“What’s going on?” Igneel said stepping forward to intercept the man.   
“I have a letter for the Lady McGarden from King Gajeel.” The man said bowing to Igneel.   
“Give it to me.” Igneel commanded holding out his hand.   
“I’m sorry, your highness. My instructions were clear I am to give this letter to Lady McGarden alone.” The guard said firmly. Levy stepped forward hoping to diffuse the situation,  
“I’m Lady McGarden.” She said and the man handed her a letter sealed with the royal crest pressed into red wax. The guard didn’t leave like she had expected, Levy was worried. She cracked the seal and began to read.   
“What’s wrong, Levy?” Lucy asked seeing the look on her friends face.   
“Wendy was attacked but she’s alright. Threats have been made against me.” Levy said flatley in shock. “Gajeel wants me to return to Feroustine immediately.”   
“I’m to take you back with me, my lady.” The guard said formally. Levy had made up her mind.  
“I’m not going. My place is with, my lady.” Levy said firmly. “Tell King Gajeel I will return to Feroustine only after the child is born.”   
“But, my lady, the king gave me orders.” The guard protested.   
“You heard the lady.” Igneel growled. “She will remain in my Kingdom under my protection. Inform King Gajeel of this.” The guard backed down, bowing. “You will have a fresh horse, return to your master at once.” Igneel ordered, the guard quickly left the garden. Levy’s hand went to the iron locket she never took off clutching it tightly.   
“I’ll take Lucy back to her room.” Natsu said keeping his arm around Lucy.   
“I’ll go with you.” Levy said, moving to join them.  
“Levy wait.” Igneel said. She stopped turning back to her king.   
“Yes, your majesty?” She said surprised.   
“Gajeel is not a rash man.” Igneel said solemnly. “If he wants you to return to his side then he believes you are in genuine danger.” Levy nodded her head. “I will have two guards with you at all times from now on. Lota!” A small man came shuffling from garden path.   
“Yes, sire.” He said.   
“I want two guards to be with Lady McGarden at all times and increase the security around Princess Lucy and the castle itself.” Lota bowed and left.   
“Come, my lady.” Igneel said. “My daughter will need you.” 

The guard Gajeel had sent had been gone for nearly a month. He was starting to worry he knew it would take time to reach Findrum and return but he was still impatient. Gajeel sat in his solar reading over some reports, when there was a nock on his door.   
“Enter.” He said shortly. The guard he had sent out, Malkin, entered.  
“Your highness.” Gajeel stood up smiling, Levy was finally back. Gajeel faltered, Malkin looked apprehensive.   
“Where is she?” Gajeel asked, a growl in his voice.   
“She would not come. I gave her your letter but she said her place was with her lady and I have these for you.” He removed two letters from his pocket. Gajeel took them quickly, anger seething in him.   
“Go.” He growled. Malkin left bowing. The first letter was from Igneel and second from Levy. He opened the letter from Igneel first. It was short and to the point the Fire King promised that Levy would be under his protection and that her safety was guaranteed. He crushed the letter in his fist, it wasn’t that Gajeel didn’t believe that Igneel couldn’t protect Levy it was that he wanted her to be with him. He opened Levy’s letter, her flowing handwriting greated him along with a fresh wave of her scent.   
Gajeel,  
I know you are worried about me, but trust that Igneel will keep me safe. It won’t be long until Lucy has the baby then I’ll be free to return to you. Please be patient and trust I will return soon.  
Forever yours,  
Levy McGarden  
It was short and gave Gajeel no comfort. He stored the letter safely in his desk and headed down to the training yard to try and work off the anxiety that was gripping him. 

Levy held Lucy’s hand, she had been in labor for over half a day. Her hair was wild with sweat her face pale as the midwives buzzed around her. There was a loud banging on the door. Levy knew it was Natsu, men were traditionally not allowed in the birthing room but that hadn’t stopped him from trying to break down the door.   
“Just let him in.” Lucy growled. Natsu had been,on patrol when Lucy had gone into labor. As soon as the Fire Prince had returned he had made it his personal mission to break down the door.   
“But, my lady he…” the midwife started but the look of pure death Lucy gave her forced her to shut her mouth. Another one went to open the door, it was barely open before Natsu came bursting in. Levy stood up and held him back for a moment. Natsu’s eyes were locked on Lucy the only thought in his head was to get to,his mate and baby.   
“Natsu, please.” She said getting his attention with her calm voice. “You need to stay calm. Go and hold Lucy’s hand say encouraging things and do nothing else. Do you understand me?” Levy said commanding her prince. He nodded only half paying attention and went to Lucy’s side taking her hand in his, Levy returned to place holding Lucy’s other hand.  
“You’re doing great Lucy.” Natsu said softly. Her death glare was turned on him.  
“You did this to me.” A wave of pain made her grit her teeth. “This is all your fault.” She growled at her husband.  
“Now my lady you need to push.” The midwife said from between Lucy’s thighs. “On the count of three. One, Two, Three, push!” Lucy’s grip tightened as she pushed with all her might. Levy held her friends hand tightly. Lucy screamed with each push, Levy felt helpless but her fear looked like nothing compared to Natsu who was sheet white. Finally after two hours, they were greeted with the cry’s of a baby. It was a healthy baby boy. Lucy cried when she saw her son and it was all Levy could do to hold back her own tears. He was beautiful with Lucy’s eyes and Natsu’s hair. Levy left to give the new family a few minutes alone together. Out in the hall King Igneel stood waiting, she smiled at him.  
“Lucy did beautifully, both mother and child are doing well, and it’s a healthy baby boy.” She said smiling, the wave of relief she wash across her king was almost heartbreaking. He had lost his own wife to childbirth and didn’t want his son to suffer the same heartbreak.   
“Good, a new prince.” He smiled, “I take it this now means you’ll be returning to Feroustine.” Levy nodded.  
“Yes I need to return home first to settle some things but then I will return.”   
“I will send an honor guard with you to see you safely back to Gajeel.” Igneel said, Levy bowed to him.  
“Thank you for your kindness, your majesty.” Levy said formally. Levy walked away from her king. She opened her locket to look at the portrait within. ‘Soon, Gajeel. I’ll be by your side soon.’

A rider from Findrum had arrived three weeks before barring news that the Princess Lucy had given birth to a healthy baby boy. The Prince Ryuu was health and strong and his mother was doing well too. Gajeel was glad for Natsu and Lucy and relieved that finally Levy would be returning to him. He knew it would be soon, three weeks was more than enough time to make the journey. Gajeel was walking back from a council meeting mulling over the details they had given him. He pushed open the door to his solar and was hit with a wave of Levy's scent. His eyes opened wider as he looked around and saw her standing next to his desk. Her hair was longer than the last time he had seen her. She was wearing a dress of bright orange silk and he could see the pendant he had given her hanging around her neck.   
“Hello, Gajeel.” She said with a smile. His heart all but exploded out of his chest. Five months five long months away from her. He slammed the door shut and bounded across the room. He pulled Levy into his arms and kissed her forcefully trying to convey how much he had missed her. His hands roamed down her back feeling her. Her hands twisted into his hair bringing him closer. Gajeel nipped at her low lip asking for entrance which she gave with a breathy sigh and parted her lips. He couldn't control himself he lifted Levy on to his desk with ease. She gasped as he moved between her legs pressing himself against her. Levy blushed as Gajeel grabbed her hips grinding himself slow against her. Levy moaned as she broke the kiss gasping for air. Gajeel didn't stop as he kissed her neck, he softly bit down at the junction of her neck and shoulder earning him another moan. God he had missed her.   
“Gajeel.” His name tumbled from her lips in a sigh of pleasure. Gajeel pulled away panting heavily, he cupped Levy's face in his hands forcing her to look at him. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing as hard as he was. This wasn't how he wanted to ask but he wasn't going to wait one more second.   
“Marry me, Levy.” He said bluntly. His eyes were locked on her’s. Levy felt like she couldn't breath. The look in his eyes was so raw and real he was offering himself to her completely and wholly.   
“Yes.” She breathed. Gajeel smirked then crushed his lips to hers. Levy couldn't stop smiling as she kissed him.   
“Your highness.” A voice called from behind them. Levy felt herself go red at the intrusion. Gajeel looked like he was going to kill who ever it was.   
“Get out.” He turned to see Lily standing in the doorway.   
“I will tell the council we need to make wedding preparations.” He said and vanished back out the door. Levy burst out laughing and buried her face in Gajeel's shoulder.   
“I'm going to skin that cat.” He growled, Levy was still laughing like mad. “Hey what's so funny.”   
“We're getting married.” Levy said with tears in her eyes smiling at Gajeel. He grinned back at her and then pressed his forehead to hers.   
“My queen, my wife, my mate.” Gajeel purred to her. He reached into his pocket. “I have another gift for you.” Levy blinked at him as he took her left hand and slipped a ring onto her ring finger. It was black steel, the center stone was a ruby and set on either side of it was a smaller sapphire.   
“Oh it's beautiful, Gajeel.” She said not taking her eyes off of her ring.   
“I made it for you myself.” Gajeel said not hiding the pride in his voice. She smiled up at him  
“I love you.” Levy said, it was without a doubt in her heart that she said the words.   
“And I love you.” Gajeel said pressing his forehead to hers. 'I don't know where you are,’ Gajeel prayed to his mother and father, 'but I hope you can see this. See the beautiful brilliant woman I found to be my mate.’


	10. Help

Hey all I know it's been a while but I promise I haven't given up on Iron Roses. I'm just dealing with major writers block, I have some ideas on where I want to go with the story but having trouble getting there. So if anyone would be interested in becoming a sounding board for my ideas/editor just send me a message or leave a comment. Thanks so much for all the support and I hope you continue to enjoy my works. 

Love,  
Mimi

P.S.  
Working on a new Levy/Gajeel fic based on the thousand furs fairy tale. (Also looking for an editor for that as well)


End file.
